Awakening
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: Set during 3x20. Bonnie wants nothing to do with Stefan and though he understands why, all he wants to do is make amends. Klaus sees their exchange and in revenge for the last few months, decides to unlock Stefan's memories from a significant time in the vampire's life. Stefan/Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This was what I initially had planned for Day 1 of Stefonnie week, but as busy as I've been the last month, I knew it would never be up in time. As for the story, I'm playing fast and loose with canon so somethings will be accurate while others are not.**

* * *

**Mystic Falls –Present Day**

She looks really beautiful tonight.

That's all Stefan can think about as he stands across from Bonnie despite the blank look she's giving him. She always looks beautiful, but there is something about seeing her dressed into 1920's attire that calls out to him. His attention has been focused on her the entire night and he wants to believe it's because of what he and Damon did to Abby, but something's telling him there's more to it than that.

Despite his gut feeling, he decides to ignore this and instead focuses on the reason she's in front of him. They are currently at the twenties dance and much like the dances of the past, they once again were involved into yet another supernatural problem. And once again, Bonnie had been called on to save the day.

"Thank you, Bonnie. For everything." Stefan's voice is sincere with gratitude, hoping she knows how grateful he is to her. He knows she would have had every right to refuse.

"I didn't do it for you." She looks at him coldly before turning to walk away.

Stefan flinches, but knows he deserves it. Normally he would have let it go and gone back to Elena, but he is unable to let things stand between them. He doesn't know what it is, but here is something about Bonnie being upset with him that cuts him deeply. And despite what Elena said about apologizing not really helping things, Stefan knows he needs to at least make the effort. So he calls out her name and grabs her arm to halt her exit.

"What do you want now?" Bonnie sighs in annoyance, shaking off his hand from her arm.

"I want to apologize for what happened with Abby. I should have never treated either of you that way." He gives her pleading look. "What did we did should have never happened and I'm really sorry I even put you in that position in the first place." He wants to say more, but is interrupted by Bonnie.

"I'm not doing this with you." Bonnie shakes her head. "This will not be like all of the other times. Where you apologize for screwing me over, and like an idiot I let it go. And we both pretend you were sincere until the next time it happens." She looks at him with fire in her eyes. "So let's just cut to the chase. You were willing to sacrifice anyone or anything for Elena, no matter the consequences. My life is insignificant to you. I get it. I know where we stand now." She looks at him more resigned and sad than angry.

"Bon-" He tries to speak, wanting her to know that despite the way he's acted _she's_ never been expendable to him, but she walks away before he can fully utter her name, leaving Stefan to look on sadly. Probably just as well, he has a feeling she wouldn't believe him anyway.

"You certainly handled that well." Klaus interrupts Stefan's brooding as he approaches from behind. He has to admit he got more than enough amusement watching Stefan interact with the witch. Seeing him so distraught over her makes him want to inflict even more pain and he knows just the way to do that.

"What the hell do you want?" Stefan spins around to face him. The last thing he wants to deal with is Klaus and he's tempted to just walk away, but he knows the other man would only follow.

"Such, rudeness and just when I'm about to do you a favor." Klaus smiles wickedly, causing Stefan to get suspicious. A smiling Klaus is never a good thing.

"I don't need any favors from you." He mutters and begins to walk away, intending on going back to the dance. No need to feed the monster tonight.

"Oh, I think you'll want to hear about this." Klaus calls out after him. "Especially since it involves the witch you were just brooding about." He grins smugly when Stefan spins back around and grabs him by the collar.

"Whatever it is that you think you have planned for Bonnie. Just don't." He snarls, he fangs extending. "I may not be able to kill you, but I'll make your life a living hell if you so much as touch her."

Klaus shakes off Stefan's grip, ignoring the angry outburst. "Take a walk with me, mate."

Stefan sighs and follows him, his worry over Bonnie taking precedence over his desire to get away from Klaus.

"Did you ever wonder why Bonnie being upset with you bothers you so much? Why every so often your thoughts would shift to her? Why you were drawn to her when you first met?"

Stefan stiffens with each new question Klaus throws out, knowing that everything the original has said so far is the truth. There had been something drawing him to Bonnie when they first met, but he'd been so focused on figuring out whether or not Elena was Katherine that he ignored it. Once he figured out she was a Bennett, he assumed he'd been drawn to her because of that. Still when he looks back at Klaus he resolves to deny it, not wanting give the other man any leverage.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stefan looks back at him with a blank face.

"Still determined to deny the truth I see." Klaus chuckles before he steps into. "But that's alright because soon you won't be able to hide your emotions so easily."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan gives a confused look.

"Remember when we used to run together back in the 20's?"

Stefan says nothing only glares, not wanting to rehash this again.

"Well let's just say I'm going to give you back something that was taken from you." Klaus grins menacingly, grabs Stefan and forces him to look into his eyes. "Think back to a time when you were at your happiest." Klaus pauses as he watches Stefan unblinkingly take in his words. "Go deep inside your subconscious and retrieve those memories."

Stefan's eyes widen as his mind is filled with memories of a life that he once had. Memories that will irrevocably change everything he's known for the last year and a half.

* * *

**Chicago –Ninety Years Ago**

It started as a typical night for Stefan.

The club is full of patrons, a jazz band is playing and booze is being passed around. Tons of beautiful women move around the room and it's obvious that both he and Klaus can choose anyone they want. And much like the night before

But what Stefan doesn't know is that everything is about to change.

Klaus has already found the woman he decided to have for the night and he's off in another corner of the club where her mouth is around his cock. It won't be long before he gets her alone and uses her for sex and food.

Like most nights, Stefan is in a booth sandwiched between two women he plans on fucking and draining. He had just been getting ready to compel them when he sees her. The most beautiful woman he's ever seen. She's short in stature, but it doesn't stop her from having the most amazing legs. The blue dress she's wearing looks amazing against her brown skin and he wonders if it's as soft as it looks. But it's her eyes that draw him in. They're an amazingly green and despite not looking directly into them he can tell there is a passionate soul behind them.

The women sitting with him giggle, bringing him out of his thoughts. He glances at them and he knows that staying with them will not only guarantee him a threesome, but also a couple of snacks. But now that he's gotten a glimpse of the mystery woman he knows it won't be as satisfying. So despite, their chagrined looks, he leaves them in a booth to follow after her.

He moves through the crowd, stealthily moving people out of his way until he's standing in front of her. She's even more beautiful up close and despite the blank look she gives him; he knows his presence has had an effect on her.

"May I help you?" The woman finally blurts out when he continues to stare at her lustily

"I'm Stefan Salvatore." He says smoothly, his lips pulling into his most charming smile.

"Belinda Bennett." She smiles back, unable to stop herself from looking him. He really is a handsome man. Despite knowing what he is and what he's done, she finds herself attracted to him.

"It's a pleasure to make to make your acquaintance." He smiles as he grabs her hands and presses a kiss to it.

Belinda blushes slightly, and Stefan feels his chest puff out. Looks like this will be easier than he thought. It disappoints him slightly because he enjoys a good chase, but the idea of fucking this woman into a mattress is incredibly appealing.

They continue to stare at each other, each of them taking in one another with fiery looks. They are so engrossed with each other; they are unable to hide their annoyance when a feminine voice breaks into their staring session.

"Lindy, Come on we really have to head home."

When they locate the voice, Stefan sees a dark-skinned woman and a tall man with his arm around her looking their way.

"Friends of yours?" Stefan raises an eyebrow.

"My best friend and her husband." She shrugs sheepishly. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you, but like Marjorie said I really do have to get home. Maybe I'll see you around." She gives him one final smile before turning and walking out of the club.

"Wait."He rushes after her, not content to just let this go. He thinks it's time for a little compulsion to get what he wants.

"Yes?" She stops and looks at him expectantly.

Meanwhile, Marjorie and her husband also stop and glance at Stefan as well. Sensing his annoyance, Belinda gives them a look and after a brief standoff, they seemingly give in.

"We'll go get the car." Marjorie squeezes Belinda's hand before leaving them alone.

Belinda barely has a chance open her mouth when Stefan pulls her into his arms and covers her mouth with his. His tongue immediately requests entry and she quickly grants as she gets lost in the kiss. He brushes it against her tongue and groaning as he tastes her, surprised by how much he wants her. When she pulls away to breathe, he immediately latches onto her neck and begins trailing kisses down it.

Aroused, she wraps a leg around his calf and grinds against the bulge in his pants. He is just getting ready to _suggest_ they take this someplace else when he feels a searing pain and backs away from her clutching his head in his hands.

_She's a witch._

And that's when her introduction clicks in his mind. Belinda Bennett. Witch. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who she is most likely related to. "You're related to Emily Bennett aren't you?" He groans as the pain slowly begins to fade.

"I see you've finally recognized my last name, Ripper." She gives him a knowing look and he realizes that she'd known his identity this entire time.

"So you came here to kill me?" He scoffs. Interestingly, despite knowing who she is, he doesn't want to kill her. He would much rather fuck her, but he's prepared to defend himself if need be.

"No." She says immediately, causing him to look at her in surprise. "It's probably what you deserve, but it seems my ancestors have a bit of a soft spot for you. And they tell me you'll be feeling guilty about this little stage soon enough."

"I seriously doubt that. Why would I want to go back to being that guilt-filled martyr when I'm living this amazing life?" He spreads his hands in the air and gestures toward the club.

"You may be enjoying it now, but will you be able to enjoy this forever?" She gives him a haughty look and Stefan's reminded of what they were doing before she started frying his brain. He would much rather have her naked and bent over the nearest flat surface than talk about stuff he would rather be left in the past.

"You know, I'm willing to overlook what just happened and you can spend the night with me. I promise you a night of pleasure." He trails a finger down her arm, smirking when goose bumps start to appear.

"Sorry, but the only way that will ever be a reality is in your dreams." She glares at him and begins to walk away, confidence apparent in her stride. However, when she briefly glances back and sees the heated look in his eyes, she wonders how true her statement really is.

"I'll definitely be seeing you again, Miss Bennett." He chuckles to himself before heading back inside the club. He knows the women he abandoned earlier will still be willing to do whatever he wants.

He's still the Ripper after all.

-X-

A Few Days Later…

It hadn't surprised Belinda when she opened her front door and saw Stefan standing there with a smirk. Nor did it surprise her when he hauled her into a kiss and they ended up in her bed. The only thing that had surprised was that he hadn't shown up sooner. She'd been thinking about his kiss for days and despite knowing who he is and what he does, she still feels a pull to him.

Now that he's on top of her, his cock buried inside of her. All she can think is that she should have definitely done this with him days ago because he sure knows what he's doing. Her nails scratch at his back, her legs wrap more tightly around his waist, pulling him closer.

Stefan presses several open-mouthed kisses down the hollow of her neck, groaning as he feels the blood rushing through her veins. He pulls away from her neck and tilts up her head to press a kiss to her lips.

She arches her back and moves her hips every time he thrusts in side of her. Above her, Stefan grinds his teeth together, the pleasure she's giving him making his balls tight and his cock hard. Before long she's lost in her release and continues moving until her need builds up again.

Belinda moans as she feels him pulsating inside of her, her walls clenching when he grabs her thighs and begins pounding her into the mattress. When she climaxes for the second time, he grabs a handful of her hair, tilts her head to one side and bites into her neck. The feel of his fangs inside of her seems to increase her pleasure because she begins moving faster against him.

He growls when the first drop her blood hits his tongue. It's just as amazing as he thought it would be and that along with her walls clenching around his shaft results in his own climax. He continues thrusting in and out of her until he's flooded her insides with his cum. He takes a few more sips of her blood before he eases his fangs out and licks the puncture wounds closed.

"Didn't you say something about this only happening in my dreams?" He reminds of her last words to him a few days ago.

"I guess I decided to make your dreams come true." She smiles before she shifts, flips him onto his back, and impales herself on his cock.

As she moves up and down on top of him, he realizes that there is something different about this. About her. Usually after fucking and drinking blood, he gets the urge to rip, but right now the only thing he wants more of is her.

Uncomfortable with those thoughts, he decides to ignore them and instead focuses on getting as much pussy from her as possible before the night is over and he moves on.

-X-

1 Month Later…

"Where's Stefan? I haven't seen him around in a while." The bartender asks as he sets the drink Klaus or

Klaus only glares at the man and grits his teeth as he's been asked that for the third time tonight. Ever since Stefan's been seeing the witch he hasn't been around much. That is why he's surprised when he sees Stefan walking over.

"Stefan." He greets him with a brisk nod.

"Klaus" Stefan grins as he sits in the seat next to him.

"I see you've finally decided to make an appearance. You haven't been here in days."

"What can I say?" Stefan shrugs. "I've been busy with a beautiful woman." And he has. Being with Belinda the last month has been amazing. Not only is she fantastic in bed, but he never finds himself bored when he's with her. That is something he can honestly say has never happened since he was turned.

"Yes, I know how invigorating it can be to fuck a witch." Klaus smiles as he thinks of the witches he's fucked. "But you could at least use her powers to your advantage. That is what I would have done."

"Well in case you've forgotten, I'm not you. I-" Stefan stops talking abruptly, his attention going to the entrance as though he's sensing someone. When a wide smile appears on his lips, Klaus knows that it's the witch and his anger returns. He watches as Stefan jumps out of his seat, makes his way across the room and lifts her into his arms so her feet are dangling off the ground. She's startled slightly and Stefan uses that to his advantage by dragging her into a long, hard and deep kiss.

After a few moments he finally releases her mouth and places her on feet before the two walk off together to another part of the club.

He's never seen Stefan this way and can only hope that this is some kind of phase he's going through.

-X-

3 Months later…

Stefan picks Belinda up and slams her into the wall before thrusting inside of her. Immediately she wraps her arms and legs around him and they both get lost in the rhythm he sets. She claws at his back and he the slight pain causes him to harden even more inside of her.

He thrusts his hips in a way that intensifies her pleasure, causing gasps to spill from her lips. The wall is rough against her back, but all that matters to her is the way he feels inside of her. Clasping his face between her hands, Belinda plunders Stefan's mouth, wanting their mouths just as connected as their bodies.

Stefan groans when Belinda clenches her inner muscles around his cock. He can't believe how amazing she always feels, how hot and tight she is. He continues to move in and out of her, every move bringing them closer to their releases.

Eventually Belinda pulls away from his mouth and buries her face in shoulder, basking in the pleasure that he's giving her. He hands move to her thighs as she grinds her hips, her inner muscles clench around him tightly. Within seconds he feels her body explode and then she's screaming his name. The feel of her in the midst of her release causes him to tighten his hold on her, groan her name and then he's also exploding inside of her.

Once he's finally spent, he pulls her away from the wall and carries her across the room to an empty chair and promptly sits down. All while he's still encased inside of her. As soon as he's seated, he reaches for a box on small table next to them and opens it.

Belinda is surprised when she looks up and realizes Stefan is holding an engagement ring between his thumb and index finger. "Stefan, what are you doing?"

"I want you to marry me. Make me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to spend the rest of our lives together."

"There's one problem with that. You may be immortal, but I am not." She has a way to change that, but wants to see what he thinks about the potential problem.

"You can extend your life right? I've seen it done before." He says thinking of a witch he met back in the 1890's.

"Actually with my power I have the ability to make myself immortal."

"Why haven't you done it already?"

"It's not something I've really thought about doing until now." She smiles sheepishly before another thought occurs to her "You have to know that the Ripper and a witch would never truly be accepted in this town. Do we really want to spend the rest of our lives constantly fighting off vampires and witches?"

"We can leave town, I have more than enough means to take you wherever you want to go. We can travel the world together. There would be no one around to try and tear us apart." He caresses her cheek. "So what do you say, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." She smiles tearfully as he slips the ring on her finger.

"And we'll leave town as soon as possible." Stefan smiles warmly at her before he presses his lips to hers.

The kiss eventually grows more passionate and they eventually remember that Stefan is still inside of her and decide to do something about it.

They two become so lost in their love making, that neither notice when an angry Klaus closes the door to the apartment.

-X-

Two Days Later…

Stefan grins as he pulls the door to Belinda's home open. Today is the day they plan to leave town and he couldn't be happier. He stops cold when he sees the mess and he knows right away that something horrible has happened. Tables are overturned, lamps are broken, and he can see scorch marks littered throughout the small home.

That is when he sees Belinda's still body on the floor. He rushes over to her so he can check her pulse, but he sees the puncture marks in her throat and knows that he is too late. Still that doesn't stop him from trying in vain to revive her with his blood.

"We both know it's no use, the witch is dead." A voice cuts into the silence.

Stefan looks up from his position on the floor and for the first time realizes Klaus is in room. He has blood dripping from his face and Stefan knows that he was the one to kill Belinda.

"You don't know how much I hated to do this." His voice is eerily calm. "Well actually that's a lie. Killing someone so powerful was amazing." He chuckles viciously.

"You." He snarls angrily his face changing, but before he can charge at Klaus, he's being pulled under his compulsion.

The next time he comes to, he's at the club with Klaus and remembers nothing about his time with Belinda.

* * *

**Mystic Falls – Present Day**

Stefan collapses to his knees as his memories from ninety years ago continue hit him full force. He remembers how in love with Belinda he had been, how smart she was, how much he admired her, the fact that whenever she smiled she lit up the room, the way she smelled and tasted. He remembers the how amazing it felt whenever they would make love, how soft her skin was whenever he would touch her.

But most of all he remembers those expressive green eyes that made him want to move mountains if it would make her happy. Those same eyes that could cut him deeply whenever she was angry with him.

Something that hasn't changed after all these years. And suddenly every little thought he's ever had about Bonnie makes sense. The jolts he got whenever he would catch a trace of her scent, why he felt so drawn to her when they first met.

Even tonight, his attraction to her had been overpowering and he hadn't been able to figure out why. Now he knows it was because seeing Bonnie in attire she had worn in her past life triggered his subconscious where his memories were locked away.

Yet along with that, he also remembers knows who is responsible for taking her away and all he feels is rage.

"You took away my memories of her! You killed her. Why?" Stefan charges at Klaus, fury overwhelming his senses.

"It had to be done, mate." He allows Stefan his burst of anger for a few moments before calmly throwing him to the ground. "You were getting soft. I couldn't have my partner in crime changing because of a woman. Especially when that woman was a powerful witch that also happened to be a threat."

"Why show me this now? Why make me remember after all these years." Stefan looks up from the ground, too emotionally drained to bother standing up.

"It's simple really. I wanted you to feel the pain of losing the woman you loved all over again. " He grins at him and Stefan wants to wipe the grin off his face. "You have to admit it's brilliant. Not only will you have to deal with the pain of losing her as if it's just happened. Now you'll have to deal with the guilt of knowing you treated the reincarnated love of your life so horribly that you'll never get the chance to be with her again."

Stefan snarls angrily, itching for a fight, but stops himself because he knows his treatment of Bonnie is own fault.

"You know, I got a real kick of meeting this version of her, knowing that neither of you remembered your history together." Klaus continues with a smirk. "Seeing you subconsciously try to recreate your relationship with the witch with Elena was also amusing."

Stefan opens his mouth to deny it, but shuts it when he realizes he can't. He always believed that his humanity was tethered to Elena, but he knows now that it wasn't. And it shouldn't be. While he will admit Belinda made him want to be a better man, she did so by just being around. Seeing her help people brought back the side of him that also wanted to help people.

"I do have to admit that I found it intriguing when Bonnie nearly killed me. She is much more powerful now than she was then. And you remember how powerful she was back then?" He thinks back to ninety years ago, remembering just how much of a fight she put up before he killed her.

Stefan does remember and it had been part of the reason he'd been so attracted to Belinda back then. He loved how powerful she was, that she could take out any vampire including him, without so much as flinching. If he's honest, that had been something that had always attracted him to Bonnie as well. It's something he would never admit out loud, but is always in the back of his mind whenever she uses her powers.

"Well I can see you have a lot to process, so I'll leave you to it." Klaus mockingly pats him on the shoulder. "Have good night Stefan." He chuckles before disappearing in a blink of an eye, leaving Stefan alone with his thoughts.

He doesn't know how long he's been standing there, but realizes it's obviously been a while when Elena rushes over to him, worry dripping off of her. He pretends everything is okay when she asks. And he thinks he'll be able to get through the dance until he walks in and sees Bonnie dancing with Jamie.

This is too much for him to handle. Too much after the shock of realizing that last year and a half has been a lie. That he'd been so focused on Elena when the woman he really wanted had been right there all along. He knows that she doesn't remember their time together, but also he knows that at the core she's still the woman he fell in love with all those years ago. Just a lot more guarded and jaded. And after all that she's been through who can blame her. How could things have gotten so screwed up? How could he not see her? She'd been right there all this time and he fucked it up. As he watches her try to act like a teenager that doesn't carry the weight of the world on her shoulders his heart pounds and he knows for sure that things will never be the same.

That is why after the dance he breaks it off completely with Elena, knowing that there is no way he would be able to continue a relationship with her. It would be a lie now that he has his memories back. And if he's honest, he doesn't think the relationship would have worked even without his memories. She's confused, angry, and hurt of course, but it's for the best. Plus he has a feeling there is still some unresolved tension with his brother, she needs to deal with.

He makes the decision to leave town for awhile after breaking up with Elena. As much as he wants to get to know Bonnie, he knows it wouldn't be fair to her and knows she deserves better than him. So decides to clear his head for a while, hoping that some time away will lessen the pain of the memory of them together.

-X-

"So after all of this, all you've put Elena through you're just going take off." Damon stands in the doorway of Stefan's bedroom as his younger brother packs a duffel bag. He just got off the phone with a distraught Elena who informed him that Stefan had broken up with her. Part of him is happy that Stefan's cleared the way for him to swoop in, but the rest of him knows it won't count if it's only because his brother has bowed out.

"I can't be what Elena wants me to be anymore." Stefan says as he stuffs a shirt into the bag. "And I honestly don't want to."

"Okay what's really going on?" Damon walks further into the room. "I know you ran into Klaus at the dance, did something happen?"

"Let's just say he made me remember something I had forgotten about." He zips of the duffel bag. "Something that changes things for me. And now I need some time away to clear my head. Get some perspective." He explains as cryptically as he can, not wanting to get into details with his brother. "I'm officially bowing out. Good luck Damon." He gives him weak smile before leaving the room.

Damon watches on confused about what just happened. He can only hope that whatever is bugging Stefan won't come back and haunt them.

* * *

**Two Months Later **

Stefan exhales as he pulls his car to a stop outside of his home in Mystic Falls. He'd left town to clear his head and hopefully lessen his feelings for Bonnie, but it didn't work. The entire time he was away all he thought about was their past together back in the twenties as well as their more recent interactions. He quickly realized that no amount of time would change his feelings for her and that seeing her from a distance is better than not seeing her at all. So he returned to Mystic Falls.

When Stefan walks into the boardinghouse, he finds out that while he was away all hell had broken loose. Alaric is dead and Elena is now a vampire. The gang has all rallied around her, but he can't help but notice someone very important is missing from the fold. He knows how much Bonnie loves Elena so he definitely finds it strange that she wouldn't be here.

When he asks them about her whereabouts, he gets a blank stare until Caroline mutters something about a spell to turn Elena human having gone wrong and he knows right away that once again Bonnie had been forgotten.

So he goes to her house and knocks on the door. He knows she's there because he can hear her breathing and he says as much to her. After a few minutes, Bonnie opens the door and he sees how distraught she is. His first instinct is to pull her into his arms, but when he tries to walk in he comes across a barrier. He swears under his breath when he realizes that he's known her nearly two years and has never once come to visit her.

"Can I please come in?" He asks her softly and when she nods out her greeting, he pulls her into his arms immediately.

They stand together locked in a hug in a hug, her tears dripping onto his chest and all he wants to do his end the pain she is in. They stay that way until Bonnie pulls back and they walk to her living room. Once they are both seated, she begins to explain what happened to Sheila and the guilt she feels over it. "It was like watching her die all over again." She says quietly.

He listens sadly and silently wonders why no one thought to check up on her, especially since a good portion of them were actually in the room with her when it happened.

After a while, he can sense the exact moment she shifts back into the stoic soldier and she confirms his suspicions with her next sentence. "What do you need?"

"Nothing."

"You return to town after two months and expect me to believe you don't want something." She looks at him disbelief.

"That's exactly what I expect you to believe."

"Come on." She sighs before continuing. "You're not exactly a drop by kind of guy, just… if something's wrong, tell me." She looks back at him slightly surprised by his quick denial, but she still doesn't buy it. No one ever comes to see her these days without needing some kind of magical help.

Stefan flinches, but knows she has no reason to believe he would come by to see her without wanting anything. "When I came back and got to the boardinghouse, I found out what happened to Elena and Alaric." He continues on, knowing that if he doesn't, she'll assume his visit is about Elena.

"The others mentioned the spell you tried to do– of course they failed to mention exact details– and I wanted to check up on you. To see how you were handling all this." He stands up and sits next to her on the couch. "I don't need anything from you, Bonnie and I'm sorry I that I ever made you feel that way in the past." He covers her hand with his larger one, sighing in relief when she doesn't immediately snatch it back.

Bonnie looks at him carefully, in order to figure out whether or not he has an ulterior motive and is surprised when she realizes he doesn't. Despite their history she can tell he's sincere about not wanting anything from her. She's not quite sure what to think about this new revelation. She is stopped from thinking more about it when the doorbell rings. She stands up, removing her hands from Stefan's grasp and makes her way out of the living room.

Stefan stands up as well, opting to walk with her as she goes to answer it. When she opens the door he sees his brother standing there with his trademark smirk and his arms folded across his chest.

"So this is where you went." Damon addresses Stefan when he spies him standing behind Bonnie. "When you left so quickly I thought you might have left town again. If I'd known you were going to see Witchy, I would have had you relay my message."

"Now is not a good time." He glares at his brother, angry that the only reason they remember Bonnie exists is because of what she can do for them. The sad part is, Stefan knows would he would have likely would have been the one standing here asking for help not too long ago.

"Its fine, Stefan." She turns to face him for a second before turning back to Damon "What's going on?"

"There's a new vampire hunter in town." Damon explains the situation, but not before he gives Stefan a puzzled look.

Stefan watches as Bonnie stiffens and her face goes blank. He can tell right away that she has shifted to stoic witch mode and that she is once again being forced to forget her own problems to focus on everyone else's.

So he vows right then and there that he'll be the friend she needs, the person that looks out for her, listens when she has a problem, the person that tries to cheer her up when she's upset. Even though he will never have a chance to be with her, he wants to help her the way she helped him ninety years ago.

And that's what he will do.

-X-

Emily Bennett looks around in confusion. She had been summoned, not all that unusual, but it's usually done by the living. She interrupted from inner thoughts when a voice comes from the shadows.

"It is time."

Emily's eyes widen when Qetsiyah steps out of the shadows. The last time she saw her was nearly two years ago when Bonnie first found out she was a witch, so she knows that her reason for being summoned has to be important."Time for what?"

"I think you know." Qetsiyah looks at her knowingly and Emily immediately knows what she is talking about.

It's rare, Bonnie is the first in their line, but whenever a witch is reincarnated they usually retain memories of their past life. It usually occurs once the witch is able to access their abilities, but when it came time for Bonnie to get her memories back, Emily had been told not send her those memories. So she has to wonder why Qetsiyah has changed her mind after nearly two years.

"You always seemed opposed to Bonnie getting her memories of her past life back. Why now?"

"Because the doppelganger has finally retrieved his memories of their time together." She reveals, surprising Emily. "I saw no reason to subject her to remembering their past while his memories of them were still buried. Now that he remembers, I see no reason to continue keeping Bonnie's past life a secret from her."

Emily nods her head and is getting ready to disappear when Qetsiyah calls out to her once again.

"Just make sure you do it slowly and subtly at first. No need to overwhelm her."

After nodding once again, Emily disappears, leaving Qetsiyah alone. She smiles bittersweetly as she thinks of what happened with Silas. She sincerely hopes that Bonnie and Stefan will have the relationship she should have had with Silas 2,000 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - This chapter is shorter than the previous one because I really wanted to get into Bonnie's head for this one. The good news is I already have half the next chapter done and I hope to either have it up by tomorrow or the next day. Also the parts that are italicized are flashbacks with Belinda/Stefan.**

* * *

_She ignores his angry glower as she lets Stefan inside of her home. They'd just come from a date when she spotted a couple of vampires attacking a young couple and their child. Feeling as though it was her duty, she quickly jumped into action and vanquished them. But not without a few bumps and bruises on her part. Stefan hadn't been happy about her getting involved and as a result has been giving her the silent treatment all the way home._

_"You're angry that I killed four of Niklaus' followers. I assume you knew them." She holds back a smirk when she sees the flare of anger at being lumped with Klaus in his eyes. _

_"No I'm angry because you put yourself in danger!" Stefan practically snarls at her. "Do you know what those bastards could have done to you?"_

_"I can take care of myself." She folds her arm across her chest and turns away from him, slightly irritated by his tone._

_"I get that I really do, but powers or not you're still vulnerable and I don't want to see you in danger." He steps behind her and rests his hands on her shoulders. "Especially when that danger involves Klaus" He's seen firsthand how dangerous Klaus can be and he wants her as far away from him as possible. _

_"If I see an innocent in trouble, I'm going to help them. I don't care if Niklaus is involved or not." She cranes her neck to look at him, giving him an unapologetic stare._

_Stefan opens his mouth to say something, but she stops him with another look._

_"There are people out there that are unaware of what goes on in the supernatural world." She continues quietly, but no less intense. "They don't have to worry about the things that go bump in the night and if I can keep them away of what really goes on, I'm going to get involved. And I'm beginning to think you feel the same way." Her voice takes on a perceptive tone as she refers to the way helped her kill the vampires and the gentle way he cared for the little girl once everything was okay. _

_"I only helped because I didn't want you to get hurt." He argues, knowing that's not entirely true. While his main motivation was to protect her, Stefan has to admit there was something that felt good about helping that family. _

_"We both know that's not true" She calls him out on his half truth. "But I'll leave it alone for now. Just know that protecting the innocent is something that will always be a part of me. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to."_

_"I don't know what I would do if I lost you." The look he gives her is intense as he pulls her back flush against his chest. "The idea of being without you is just not acceptable"._

_"You don't have to worry about that because I have no plans to leave you anytime soon." She smiles before she turns in Stefan's arms and presses her lips to his._

Bonnie shoots up in her bed, thrown off by her most recent dream. Stefan has been back for a month now and for some reason she's had several dreams about him. Some of have been fairly innocent like the one she just had while others have been more explicit. She assumes the dreams are occurring because of the amount of time they've spent together lately.

She has to admit she's been surprised by Stefan's behavior since his return a month ago. He's basically been a fixture in her life something that didn't happen even when they were on good terms. Initially she assumed the change was only because of his guilt about what happened with Abby, but he's still around despite her letting him know she forgave him.

Bonnie hadn't planned on forgiving him, but the fact that he even put in effort to earn her forgiveness means a lot to her. It's more than she can say for many of the other people in her life these days. Still she hadn't fully decided to forgive him until his gesture a couple of weeks ago.

Two Weeks Ago…

Bonnie sighs she pulls her car to a stop in her driveway and sits there silently for several minutes. What a great way to spend her birthday, she thinks bitterly. She had been hoping to spend it with her friends, but since they can barely go a day without trouble appearing, she had known it would be a long shot.

And she had been right. Carol Lockwood had been killed by Klaus the day before and understandably that took a backseat to her birthday. Still, it doesn't take away the hurt she feels at the fact that no one except Matt (who had to work, but still gave her a gift) even remembered. Caroline she understands to an extent because she's been trying to help Tyler deal with his grief, but she can't help but feel some bitterness that Elena and Jeremy didn't remember either.

After a few minutes of wallowing, Bonnie makes her way to her front door and unlocks the door. When she walks past the threshold she is surprised to find the house filled with the pleasant aroma of a home cooked meal. Her first assumption is to that her father is home, but she brushes that aside when she remembers that he is currently on a plane to LA.

Her confusion is eased somewhat when she sees Stefan walk out of the kitchen with a steaming plate of food before giving her a wide smile. "Hi."

"Hi." She says back, her voice filled with a mixture of awe, surprise, and confusion. "How did you get in here?" She looks around in surprise, taking in the decorated table with lit candles.

"Your dad let me in before he left to catch his flight." He explains with a sheepish grin. "So you don't have to worry that I broke in or anything like that."

"I know you wouldn't do that and if you did I have ways of taking care of you." She returns his smile, deciding to ignore the warmth she feels at his smile. "Seriously though what are you doing here?" She asks after she sobers up. Stefan had definitely been the last person she had expected to see tonight despite them renewing their friendship.

"I'm preparing you a birthday dinner." He says as he places the food on the table. "I know it's not a party, but I wanted to celebrate the day you were born with you." He gestures toward the table, indicating that he wants her sit.

Bonnie mechanically walks to the table, touched that Stefan actually put in the effort.

-X-

A few hours later after a fantastic dinner and good conversation, Bonnie is further surprised when Stefan hands her a small gift wrapped box.

"You actually got me a present?" Her eyes widen as she takes the box.

"Of course." He tilts his head at her. "You didn't think I'd come here without a gift." He chuckles in amusement before continuing. "Anyway I hope you like it."

Bonnie tries to reign in her excitement as she unwraps the present. She opens the box and gasps when she sees a beautiful necklace. The necklace is definitely her style; silver with small blue stones peppered throughout out it. And she has to wonder how he knew blue was her favorite color.

"Stefan it's beautiful."She holds the necklace between her fingers before looking up and giving him a wide smile."Thank you."

"You're welcome."The moment he sees her smile, he feels phantom heart begin to pound and he knows that he would do anything to keep her smiling like that. "Can I help you fasten it?"

Bonnie turns around, nods and moves her hair out of the way so he can put the fasten it..

All Stefan can think about his how amazing she smells and how much he wants to press his mouth to her neck. Still he pushes those thoughts down and starts fastening the necklace.

Meanwhile, the feel of his fingers on her neck, causes Bonnie's mind to wander.

_"Interesting necklace." Stefan grins as he fastens the necklace around her neck. The necklace is silver with emerald stones and goes perfectly with the black dress she's wearing. They were supposed to be heading out for the night, but they'd gotten distracted and ended up in her bed. Which is why Stefan, is currently standing behind her only a pair of pants._

_"It's sort of a family heirloom. It prevents other supernatural being from getting inside my head." She manages to get out as she Stefan brushes his naked torso against her back._

_"Sounds interesting." Stefan replies as he gets distracted by the curve of her neck. He doesn't know what it is about her that sets him on fire, but he knows he doesn't want let go of her anytime soon. So instead of getting dressed like he should, he licks at her pulse point._

_"We have to leave. We were supposed to be gone an hour ago."She moans as he unzips her dress and begins presses hot kisses to her neck and back._

_"We will just not right now." He says as he slowly pulls the rest of her dress down._

_She steps away from him and out of the dress, gasping when in the blink of an eye, she is flat on her back and Stefan is inside of her. She should be annoyed that, yet another night out has been delayed, but as he slithers in and out of her, she can't bring herself to care._

Bonnie blinks out of her vision and jolts away from Stefan, slightly disturbed by her fantasy. It's bad enough that she's constantly dreaming about him, but now it's happening while they are in the same room.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Stefan asks worriedly. One minute he had been basking in her nearness and the next she jumped away from him like he was on fire.

"No." She reassures him. "I think it's just been a long few days." Not wanting him to know about the fantasy she just had of the two of them.

Stefan nods, knowing that the past couple of days have been difficult for everyone. They continue to stare at each other until Bonnie leans and hugs him, her head resting against his chest. "Thank you for this."

"Happy Birthday, Bonnie." He whispers as he wraps his arms more tightly around her. For the second time since his return, Stefan has Bonnie in his arms, but he's happy that this time is a happy occasion.

Present...

The hug lasted until Caroline called to apologize for not wishing her a happy birthday sooner. After promising to make it up to her, Bonnie hung up her and Stefan took that as he cue to leave. That night meant a lot to her and it was the moment she realized Stefan was actually serious about building a friendship with her.

The only problem is the more she spends time with him, the more she likes him. And the more she remembers the attraction she felt when they first met. At least until she realized he was into Elena.

Elena. She is another reason not to spend too much time with him. She knows Stefan broke up with her the night of the Twenties dance and she still has no idea why. Since then things have been chilly between them, at least on Elena's part. But despite Elena's obvious attraction to Damon, Bonnie has to wonder if it's only a matter of time when they'll get back together. That alone would be enough to pull back, but for some reason the idea of distancing herself from him is unappealing.

Feeling restless, she decides to practice some magic. She hasn't told anyone partly because she knows they'll likely try to use it to their advantage, but her power has been increasing with every day that passes. Don't get her wrong, she still wants to help people, but she's starting to realize she wants to do so on her own terms.

Which brings her to the other reason she's kept this to herself. The other reason is because polishing up her new powers makes her feel more confident and alluring. And those are things she has desperately wanted and needed to feel for while it's for those reasons that she has will continue to keep her new abilities to herself for time being.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - This update is a bit later than I planned, but it's a good thing because the chapter is much longer than I predicted. The chapter picks up where the last one ended. And just so you know I've been listening to Beyonce's new album on repeat for the last week. As a result, there are certain portions of this chapter that have were inspired by some of the songs. Anyway here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Stefan listens for the sounds of a heartbeat. He knows isn't the most ideal time for hunting rabbits, but he needed time to himself and doing this always calms him somewhat.

After a few moments, he finally spots one and is about to capture it when he gets a whiff of very familiar scent in the air. Following his senses he makes his way through the woods and that is when he spots Bonnie in the midst of using her magic. Not wanting disturb her, he decides to stay quiet until she is done with her spell.

"Stefan, I know you're there." She says without turning around. "You might as well come out of hiding."

"How did you know it was me?" He asks as he steps out of the shadows. He knows she has the ability to senses other supernatural beings, but he wonders how she knew it was him specifically.

"I don't know." She shrugs. "I guess lately I've been able sense when you're around." It's something she should really find strange, but for whatever reason it comforts her instead. "So why are you out in the woods so late?" He had been the last person, she would have expected to run into.

"I was out rabbit hunting. What about you, don't you think it's kind of dangerous for you to be out here alone so late?"

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." She bristles slightly, as good as it feels to know he cares about her well being, the independent part of her is slightly insulted.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but you're not invincible. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." It doesn't escape Stefan, that they've had this conversation with Bonnie before in her past life as well as her current one.

Bonnie ignores the fact that their conversation is reminiscent of the dream she just had and decides to share her secret with him. "I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone." She begins, automatically piquing his interest. "My powers have been increasing a lot lately.

"What do you mean?" He asks, remembering the last time her powers got an upgrade.

"I've been able to master new forms of magic and enhance the powers I already had." She shrugs like it's no big deal. "That's why I'm out here." So I can polish up on my magic." She smiles with pride in her voice.

"That's amazing." He grins as well before he a thought occurs to him. "Why would you keep this a secret?"

"For the first time in a long time, I'm actually enjoying being a witch. And I know if I told everyone, it would only be a matter of time before I would be putting everyone else's needs before my own. I just can't do it anymore. I think I should be able to use my powers in a way that I see fit." She looks up at him, hoping he understands.

"Yes you should." He agrees with a slight smile. "I get it, I really do. And you have my word that I won't tell anyone about this. "

"I trust you." She smiles at him. "So do you want to see some of the stuff that I've learned so far."

"If you want to show me." He smiles back, enjoying seeing the twinkle in her eyes.

Bonnie grin only widens as she proceeds to perform a light show for Stefan. The lights are a bright blue that illuminate the darkened area.

"Wow." He utters as he watches the light show before looking back at Bonnie. He has always loved seeing her in her element. "Beautiful." His voice is subdued, but the compliment holds no less meaning for him.

With her attention on her magic, Bonnie never realizes that the compliment was actually about her as opposed to the magic she's doing. Instead, she continues on for a few moments, clearly in her element. After a while Bonnie stops the show and turns back to face Stefan.

"That was incredible. I'm glad you shared that with me." He grabs her hand and promptly feels sparks the moment their hands touch.

Their gazes meet and they slowly start to move in closer and closer until their lips are inches away. However at the last second before their lips meet, Bonnie jerks away from him and clears her throat. "It's late I should head home."

And with that, she quickly makes her way through the woods to where her car is parked, leaving Stefan to look on disappointingly.

* * *

**One Week Later…**

"Thanks for helping, Stefan. We really appreciate it." She smiles at him, referring to him agreeing to help Matt train so he would better equipped if Klaus tries something.

"Yeah thanks." Matt chimes in.

"It was no problem."

"So what do you have planned for tonight?"

"I'm going to drive up to Whitmore."

"The same Whitmore Elena, Bonnie, and Damon are currently at?" Caroline is surprised, Stefan would want to do something like that. But when she thinks about how close he and Bonnie have gotten it sort of makes sense.

"Yeah." He doesn't notice the surprised look Caroline is giving him. "Bonnie invited me, but it was after I agreed to help you train with Matt so I had to decline." Something he hated doing, partly because the idea of Bonnie going anywhere with Damon bothers him, but mostly because he knew he would miss her while she was gone.

Since we were done earlier than I thought we would be, I'm going to drive up there and surprise her." He fishes he keys out of his pocket. "I'll see you guys." He waves before he quickly makes his way out of the woods and to his car.

"Is it me or is Stefan crushing on Bonnie?" Caroline asks once she and Matt are alone.

"He definitely is." He agrees with her. He'd seen the way Stefan eyes brightened the moment Bonnie's name was brought up. "Honestly, I'm not even all that surprised."

"What do you mean by that?" Caroline asks, genuinely curious about his thoughts on this.

"Just that I've always noticed a spark between them." He takes a drink from his bottle of water. "It was mostly back when Stefan first came back to town. Little looks here and there and sometimes they would be so in sync with each other that it was almost scary."

Caroline stares at him in slight shock, wondering how she missed all of this.

"I doubt he or Bonnie were even aware of it, but it was always there. Of course things changed after everything went to hell. Not to mention with Bonnie focused on Jeremy and Stefan on Elena I figured nothing would ever come from it, but I guess now that they are spending time together those sparks have been reignited." He grins widely. "And based on the way he rushed out of here, I predict a change in their relationship very soon."

"I don't know I'm not sure either of them will go there because of Elena. You know how they both have a habit of sacrificing their happiness for her." Caroline points out. Then again, Stefan did break up with her and since his return shown little interest in Elena beyond general concern for her welfare. And Bonnie has been a little more guarded around Elena as of late. At first she assumed it had been because of Elena's new status of vampire, but she quickly realized that Bonnie had just grown tired of being used magically and has been distancing herself from that.

"I'm gonna have to disagree with you Care."He takes another drink of water before continuing. "I can't imagine two lonely people who have a spark and have been spending a ton of time together not hooking up eventually" He grins and it's so infectious that Caroline can't help but smile back.

-X-

Three hours later, Stefan finally makes it to Whitmore College after changing his clothes and taking a shower. Knowing trying to find Bonnie in a place this large would be nearly impossible even with his vampire senses, he decides to call her. He manages to get her to reveal the location of the frat house she's currently in.

Stefan spots her right away and quickly moves through the crowd to greet her. She looks amazing in the costume she decided to wear and he shakes his head a few times to alleviate the arousal that is building in his body.

"Hey."He says softly when he is finally behind her, causing Bonnie to spin around in shock.

"Hi." She looks at him, surprise written all over her face. "What are you doing here?"

"We managed to get the training done earlier than I thought so I decided to come and surprise you."

"So that's why you wanted to know exactly where I was?" She had thought was a bit strange, but assumed he wanted to know just in case something happened

"Yeah." He grins widely at her. "So how has your night been going so far?"

"It's going a lot better now that you're here." She returns his wide grin.

Across the room, Damon and Elena look on in surprise when Stefan and Bonnie smile at each other, both wondering why the normally brooding vampire is at frat party with a huge grin on his face. They glance at each other for a second before deciding to go over.

"Stefan." Elena greets him politely enough. Truth is, despite her feelings for Damon she's still pissed that Stefan not only broke up with her, but has barely shown an interest in her since he's come back to town. Which has her wondering why he's here right now. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She directs the question to Bonnie who nods.

"Well that's our cue to move across the room." Damon looks at Stefan. "While they're talking over here we can talk over there."

Elena waits until the two brothers are far enough across the room before she turns back to Bonnie. "Did Stefan say why he was here?"

"He's my friend and I invited him."

"I see." Elena tries to be calm. "How long you and Stefan been hanging out?"

"He was there for me after what happened with my grams and things just took off from there."

Elena looks away guiltily at the mention of Sheila, realizing that she never even asked how Bonnie was dealing with that situation despite the fact that the only even attempted to harness that particular magic was for her benefit.

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you." Bonnie says seemingly reading her mind. "I only told you that because that was what jump started us hanging out."

"It's a little weird, but I guess I'm okay with you hanging out with my ex. I just wished you asked first."

"Thank you for the permission." Bonnie says with a bit of an edge in her voice. "But if you can be with Damon after everything he's done, I think I have a right to hang out with Stefan without you copping an attitude."

"I'm sorry Bonnie," She winces, a look of contriteness on her face "I guess I'm just upset because Stefan has practically ignored me ever since he's come back. And to find out that he's spending time with you through me off." She looks down for a moment. "Are we okay?"

"Sure." Bonnie says a bit half-heartedly, not that Elena notices.

"So when are you going to admit the real reason you showed up tonight?"Damon asks when they are far enough away from Bonnie and Elena.

"I'm here because Bonnie invited me." Stefan rolls his eyes; he already knows where Damon's mind is headed with this.

"Right so it's not so you can spy on us? Or did the witch call you because of 'Big Bad Damon'" He makes quotation marks with his hands. "And the horrible sire bond?"

"Why the hell would I want to spy on you?" Stefan looks at him disbelievingly. "And we both know Bonnie could take you out if she really needed to. She would have no need to call me."

"So what are you doing here then, this isn't exactly your style."

"Like I said before, Bonnie invited me."

"You're going to stick that story? Fine, but know this, Elena will be going home with me tonight." He walks away from Stefan and he and Elena walk off together.

-X-

A couple of hours later, the party has only grown wilder and Damon and Elena are nowhere to be seen. In a quieter part of the house, Bonnie and Stefan are in the midst of a conversation when someone knocks into Bonnie, causing her to fall into Stefan who quickly steadies her.

Instead of pulling away, Stefan looks into her eyes he is surprised by the want his sees there. Making up his mind, he slowly leans in to kiss her and is happy when Bonnie meets him the rest of the way.

The moment their lips meet, Bonnie feels as though a piece of her that was missing is whole again. She ignores those thoughts when Stefan pulls her closer to him and deepens the kiss.

Stefan groans into her mouth, relief filling his body. This is the first time in ninety years that he's been able to kiss the woman he loves and he doesn't want to end. It's even more amazing than he remembered it being.

The kiss however comes to an abrupt stop when someone interrupts them. When they pull away, they are face to face with another partygoer.

"Can we help you?" Stefan asks impatiently when the man says nothing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you." He looks slightly distraught and Bonnie immediately feels for him. "I'm looking for my girlfriend. The last time I saw her was with the couple you arrived with. I was just wondering if you knew where they were."

Bonnie exchanges a look with Stefan, knowing they won't like whatever is going on. "We'll see if we can them." She replies and she uses a locater spell to figure out their exact location. Within a few seconds she manages to find them in one of the bedrooms in the frat house.

When they get to the room, they see Damon and Elena both drinking from the woman's neck. Based on the look of bliss on her face, it's obvious that the woman has been compelled. Acting quickly, Bonnie uses her powers to briefly incapacitate the two vampires before turning to the woman. With a few words, Bonnie heals puncture marks on each side of her neck.

After the pain recedes, Damon and Elena both glare at the tiny witch who is staring at them, with fury in her eyes.

"I need to talk to you." Her looks at Damon, voice leaves no room for argument and Damon follows her outside reluctantly. Neither notices as the woman's boyfriend rushes past them to reunite with her.

"Get on with whatever lecture you plan on giving me." He rolls his eyes the moment they are alone "Just remember that Elena wanted to drink from that girl I didn't force her."

"You could have stopped her instead of deciding to join in. And this isn't just about Elena, You compelled that woman in order to drink her blood. She had no choice in the matter."

"Don't even start with the self-righteous bullshit! " He looks down at her, the woman's blood dripping from his lips. "In case you've forgotten Elena is a vampire now. Vampires drink blood, human blood. If you had done your job and figured out a way to make her human again, we wouldn't even be standing here right now. And I think you know that." He stops for second before continuing. "So what's the real reason for the attitude?" He knows her anger isn't just about tonight.

Bonnie chooses to stay quiet, instead giving him a withering look that says everything.

"Oh I get it, you're still mad about that thing with Abby. That's why you've been acting like a bitch." He knows his guess is right when she continues to stare at him coldly. "If that's what's bugging you why have you been hanging out with Stefan all night? Why forgive him, but not me? He was just as involved in that as I was."

"Maybe because Stefan actually made an effort to apologize to me. He didn't give me some half-assed mildly sarcastic apology and just expect me to let things go."

"You know." He speaks as though she hasn't spoken. "I never got why you were angry anyway. It's not like I killed you and we both know I could have." He looks at her unremorsefully "I don't understand how you can be angry on the behalf of someone that abandoned you again. I did you a favor, I sped up the inevitable." He shrugs.

"I may have my problems with Abby, but she still didn't deserve what happened to her." She looks up at him with rage in her eyes. "And maybe you did what you had to do in order to save Elena, but don't you dare stand here and act like you did me a favor because you didn't."

Damon backs up slightly when he sees the deadly look in her eyes, knowing that despite her tiny stature she could really do some damage on him. Thankfully, the conversation ends when Elena and Stefan make their way over. Annoyed, Damon grabs Elena's hand and they head back toward the frat house.

Once they are gone Stefan moves closer to Bonnie. "Are you okay?" he tilts her chin so he can look into her eyes. He'd heard the latter half of her conversation with Damon and that had been why he showed up when he did.

"Can you take me home?" She asks quietly when she realizes Stefan is standing next to her, hurt and anger still radiating off of her.

"Of course." He says immediately and they quietly leave campus,

-X-

"I thought you could use this." He hands her a shot glass and sits down next to her on the couch. He finally gotten Bonnie home after her confrontation with Damon. He could sense she didn't want to be alone so he stayed to keep her company. They sit there quietly for several minutes before she turns toward him and looks at him.

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie's voice is subdued.

"Ask me anything you want."

"As close as we've gotten lately, we've never really talked about why you broke up with Elena that night."

"I guess I just realized our relationship had changed too much for us to pick up where we left off." He continues when Bonnie nods. "I'm not the same guy I was before everything happened with Klaus." It's on the tip of his tongue to admit that it's because of Bonnie, but he knows it wouldn't be fair since she doesn't remember their past. "Our relationship hadn't been working even before that" He admits, surprising her. She'd always had those thoughts, but didn't dare say anything knowing Elena wouldn't thin "Especially when you throw in her feelings for Damon."

"I know you said you were over her, but her moving on with your brother of all people has to be kind of rough."

"Not really. I mean I'm a little worried about the sire bond and how much choice Elena has because of it, but I do think them getting together was inevitable." He furrows his eyebrows. "Is the reason we're discussing Elena right now because of our kiss earlier?"

"Yeah." She says as she lets out some air. She thought about that kiss the entire way home, but as much as she enjoyed she knows it should have never happened.

"Did it alleviate any worries you might have about my intentions?"

"It did actually, but I still think we should keep things platonic between us. I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing."

"I won't pretend I don't want more, but I'll respect whatever decision you make." He reassures her, he wants more but being her life in any form is enough for him.

"And what happened earlier won't happen again. Agreed?"

"Agreed.", He nods his head and wraps an arm around her as gesture of friendship. In response, Bonnie she lets her head fall against his shoulder and the two sit on her couch, both disappointed by the turn of events.

Lost in their own thoughts, neither realizes that keeping tings platonic will be harder than they think.

-X-

Several weeks later, Bonnie finds herself helping Caroline decorate the Forbes home. Naturally Caroline is force of nature and somehow Bonnie ended up on a ladder putting up decorations. At one point she loses her footing and ends falling off the ladder.

However before she can hit the floor, Stefan who had been watching her the entire time catches her in his arms.

"Looks like you fell for me." He teases as he cradles her in his arms. He has to admit that there is a part of him that is happy that she fell because he loves the way she feels in his arms.

"That was really cheesy." Bonnie bursts into laughter at his joke. Laughing with him is actually very common these days, something that had initially surprised her about him. She always figured he was more serious, but over the last couple of months she has gotten to see how great a sense of humor he has.

"Yes it was, but it got you to smile." He grins back at her unabashedly before sobering up. Their eyes meet and once again they get lost in each other's gazes. This lasts until they hear a door shut and Bonnie is broken out of their haze.

"Stefan, I think you can put me down now." She looks down at the ground. She doesn't really want to leave his arms, but knows anyone could walk in and see them. Over the last few weeks they've had several moments like this and with each day that passes gets harder and harder for to deny her feelings for him.

"Right, sorry." He apologizes before he carefully places her back on her feet.

Matt, who had walked in the moment Stefan caught Bonnie in his arms, grins happily at the new development. Looks like he'll be earning that 50 bucks he bet Caroline soon enough.

"What are you grinning about?" Caroline asks when she walks up beside him.

"Nothing." He grins again when her attention goes to Bonnie and Stefan.

-X-

Several hours later the decorations are up and the small party is in full swing. Caroline grins at her handy work. It's smaller than she had planned, after her fight with Elena over Damon, the brunette had decided not attend. Which naturally meant that Jeremy and Damon didn't show up either, something she isn't all that upset about.

Still her annoyance with her friend is dulled because Tyler managed to sneak in for a visit. At the moment he and Matt are in the middle of conversation about Xbox games. Since she isn't least bit interested in that particular topic, she turns her attention to Bonnie and Stefan. And grins when she realizes what the two are currently standing under. Feeling a bit mischievous she saunters over to them.

"Hey you two." She greets them both with a smile.

"Caroline." Stefan nods.

"What are up you to?" Bonnie notices the look playful look in her eyes and knows she is up to no good.

"Nothing." She denies. "I just noticed you two were standing under mistletoe."

Sure enough, the two look up and see a bunch of mistletoe proudly hanging above them. They look back at Caroline, their eyes indicating that she drop it, but she's having none of it.

"Come on, it's tradition."She pouts. "Please."

Resigned to their fate, they sigh and lean in for a kiss. The moment their lips meet, they both feel a spark, causing Bonnie to pull back immediately. Stefan deflates slightly when he sees the sad look on her.

"Are you happy now?" Bonnie flustered by what just happened. She had been trying to deny her feelings for Stefan, but she knows it was virtually impossible to deny them now.

"I am!" Caroline grins widely at them "Well if you'll excuse me I have a boyfriend to spend time with." She walks away when she sees Tyler watching her across the room, leaving Bonnie and Stefan watching after her.

As soon as she's far enough away from them, Bonnie sighs and turns to Stefan.

"We need to talk" Bonnie grabs the sleeve of his Henley shirt and promptly drags him out of the room. They grab their coats and make their way to the porch.

Once they are on the porch, Bonnie begins pacing in attempt to figure out what she is going to say.

"What's going on, Bonnie?" He knows their kiss back there freaked her out and he wants to know why.

"I don't know if I can do this." She continues her pacing. "I know you like me and I like you too, but…"

"But what?" Stefan prompts her, anxiously waiting for her to finish her sentence. "Is your hesitance because of Elena?" He asks, frustration dripping from his voice. There's no way in hell he'll accept his past with Elena screwing up his future with Bonnie.

"This isn't about Elena!" She shouts, irritated at Elena being brought up.

"Then why are you pulling away from me?" He asks softly.

"I don't want have another relationship where I'm the only invested I don't think—"

She is interrupted when Stefan spins her around and swoops down to kiss her. Bonnie's palms immediately slip up his shirt, over the contours of his chest, stopping at the nape of his neck. She trembles as Stefan pours everything he feels for her into the kiss.

Stefan moves his hands to the small of her back, drawing her closer to him and feels her warmth seeping into his body. He growls when Bonnie begins to kiss him back just eagerly and begins sucking at her bottom lip.

Bonnie burrows her fingers into his hair and opens her mouth, moaning when his tongue meets hers. Stefan echoes her moan with one of his own and

Eventually air becomes an issue and Bonnie pulls back to catch her breath. When she opens her eyes she finds herself staring into Stefan's eyes.

"I'm as invested in us as you are." His voice leaves no room for argument. "We can take things as slowly as you need. Okay?" He looks into her eyes unblinkingly, hoping she agrees.

"Okay." She nods her head and within a few seconds Stefan's lips are on hers again.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Why the hell did she insist on taking things slow? Taking things slow with a guy that looks like Stefan is difficult enough, but when you're constantly dreaming about him, it makes things down right difficult. Even now as she decorates the gym for the 80's dance, her thoughts are on Stefan. Shaking her head out of her thoughts, she gets back to decorating.

Stefan watches as Bonnie diligently blows up several red balloons with a helium tank. He loves how tiny she looks amongst the parade of balloons that surround her. Knowing the amount of power that is confined in her tiny frame also does things to him. Still he has to chuckle at how small she looks next to the large helium tank.

Bonnie continues to fill up balloons until she hears a familiar laughter behind her. When she turns around she sees Stefan standing there in all his handsome glory. The flutter that she feels whenever she sees him moves throughout her body. The moment their eyes meet, he smiles widely at her and she returns it until she remembers that he had just been chuckling a few moments ago.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that that helium tank is almost as tall as you are." He grins at her, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Are you making fun of my height?" She playfully narrows her eyes at him and places her hands on her hips as he moves closer to her.

"Nope."He grins. "I like how perfectly you fit into my arms" He says as he leans down and cups the back of her neck. Within seconds the space between them is eliminated and his lips are on hers. As they kiss he moves his other hand to the middle of her back pulls her against him. And like he told her, she fits perfectly against him.

Bonnie slowly glides her hands up his chest and wraps them around his neck. She groans when she feels Stefan's tongue at seam of her lips, indicating he wants her to open up. She is just getting ready to comply when she hears a bang and remembers that she's supposed to be decorating for the dance. She pulls away, smiling when she sees the dazed look on Stefan's face.

After a few moments, Stefan snaps out of his haze and steps away from her, knowing it wouldn't be wise for them continue this while they are in such a public place. "So how is the decorating going?" He decides to focus on a safer topic.

"It's going well enough." She shrugs. "Do you think Caroline will notice if there are only 89 balloons?" She asks when she realizes that there are ten missing from the ninety-nine Caroline initially requested.

Stefan raises an eyebrow at her and throws her disbelieving look.

"Forget it." She concedes, remembering how detail-oriented Caroline is. "I don't know why I even said that out loud." Bonnie shakes her head in amusement before a thought occurs to her. "Not that I mind the company, but why are you here so early?" She and Stefan agreed to meet up at the dance, but the dance is several hours from now.

"I wanted to see you." He shrugs as if it's the most obvious reason in the world. "Caroline mentioned that you were setting up for the dance, so here I am."

"Well I'm glad you decided to come." She smiles softly at him and the two become locked in a gaze.

They continue staring intensely at each other until Stefan is forced to break the staring contest when his phone rings. He groans when he sees it's Damon, but picks up anyway, knowing he'll just keep calling.

"What do you want?" Stefan doesn't even bother with a greeting.

"Is that any way to answer your phone?" Damon's voice comes in and Stefan can hear the sarcasm in it.

"Damon." Stefan snarls impatiently.

"Okay fine." He rolls his eyes. "It's about the Kol and the cure. Meet me at the bar in twenty minutes." Damon hangs up before Stefan can respond.

"I'm guessing from look on your face that duty calls." Bonnie noticed the resigned look on his face while he was on the phone.

"And you'd be right. I'm just hoping no one did anything stupid." He gives her a wry smile.

"I'd say the chances of that happening are kind of slim." She smiles at him and he caresses her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I'll see you at the dance." He leans down to press a kiss lips before he leaves, a spring in his step despite the call from Damon. A few hours from now, they'll be together decked in 80's gear and listening to hits thirty years ago.

Normally the thought of going to a high school dance would be unappealing. But with Bonnie he can honestly say that for the first time, he's actually looking forward to a dance.

-X-

Of course, much like the last dance they attended something supernatural got in the way. After his meeting with Damon, he had planned on getting ready for the dance, but he received a call from Caroline informing him that Kol nearly killed Bonnie. Needless to say, he hadn't been all that sad when he found out that Elena and Jeremy managed to kill him. Still he wondered how Bonnie was dealing with what happened to her.

Having picked up on his worry, Caroline quickly reassured him that Bonnie more than held her on with the original, leaving him incapacitated in the hallway of the school. However, that hadn't diminished his concern for her and he had been on his way to the school when Caroline informed him that Bonnie was on her way home. Which is why Stefan is currently pacing anxiously in Bonnie's living room waiting for her to come in. He stops pacing when he hears the door open and rushes to meet her.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Bonnie is surprised to see Stefan standing in front of her in the clothes he'd obviously been planning on wearing to the dance. Seeing how good he looks makes the cancellation of the dance even more unfortunate.

"Caroline told me what happened with Kol." He stands in front of her. "Are you alright" He asks anxiously.

"Yeah" She nods her head, her eyes widening when she sees the intense look in his eyes.

In only few short strides, Stefan closes the distance between them and hauls her against him. Before she has a chance to protest, he captures her face between his hands and kisses her. The moment their lips meet, his tongue comes out to play exploring every crevice of her mouth.

She exhales as his tongue explores her mouth, her hands gripping at his shirt. Immediately, Stefan envelops her in a firm embrace and she wraps her arms around his neck in response. Initially they kiss languidly, intending on taking their time. But that mindset doesn't last too long and soon, they are flush against each other, grinding their bodies together. The only sounds in the room are their mouths smacking together and their heavy breathing.

Stefan growls when one of her hands moves into the nape of his neck and she begins running her fingers through his hair. He loves it when she does that. "Hmmm." He gasps as he reluctantly pulls his mouth away from hers, knowing if he doesn't it will be that much harder to stop. "Bonnie." He breathes out as he rests his forehead against hers.

"What's wrong?" She stares up at him in confusion, wondering why his lips are no longer on hers.

"I could have lost you today." He stares into her eyes unblinkingly. "I could have lost you and you never would have known how much I love you." He trails his thumb across her cheek. "I know it's probably too soon…"

"It's not too soon." Bonnie stops him from saying anymore by pressing her finger to his lips. "I love you too." She smiles at him, removes her finger from his mouth and places her hands on either side of his cheeks before pulling him down for a hot and deep spine-tingling kiss.

Stefan groans into her mouth, returning the kiss with an ardor that quickly heightens the passion between them. He groans in protest when she abruptly pulls away only to stop when she intertwines their fingers and begins tugging him toward the stairs. He stops for a second, intending on asking if she's sure when he looks into her eyes and sees the desire there, answering his unasked question.

Bonnie knows that once they take this step it will change their relationship forever, but she has grown tired of holding back her desire. The moment they make it to the staircase, he lets go of her hand, lifts her into his arms flashes them to her bedroom.

The moment he closes the door, he lowers her to her feet and their lips fuse together. Bonnie groans into his mouth, slightly dazed by how much she enjoys kissing him. They kiss wildly for several minutes until Bonnie pushes him away from.

She ignores the confused look he gives her and starts unbuttoning his shirt before sipping it off of him. Bonnie feels the moisture flood to her panties when she trails her hands down his muscular torso.

Stefan returns the favor by removing her shirt and stares at her heatedly; making Bonnie glad she's the one with the ability to start fires. She knows if he had the ability she would ablaze right now based on the fiery arousal she sees in his eyes.

Right away Stefan finds her neck and begins peppering kisses there, moving back and forth between the curve her jaw and her collarbone. With every moment that passes the heat between rises until the room could be mistaken for an inferno.

Slightly impatient, he quickly begins removing the rest of their clothing. After he's done he picks her and slowly lowers her to the bed before covering her body with his.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Stefan happily watches as Bonnie every now and then lets out happy grumbling sounds. While she dreams next to him, his mind drifts to the night before. The way she responded to him throughout the night brought back memories of their past life together. Despite her being unaware of their history, her body seems to remember. Her back would arch much like it did in past whenever he would trail a finger down her spine. And whenever she would near her peak her breath would hitch just like before. And he also couldn't help, but notice the way she extended her neck to him several times throughout the night. It had been somewhat difficult not to go there with her, but knows blood sharing is something they need to talk about when they aren't in throes of passion.

No longer content with just watching her; he buries his face into her hair to breathe in her scent and pulls her against his chest. The moment his skin makes contact with hers, he feels his arousal flare up and he moves his hand to her hips before moving up to her stomach. From there he begins drawing invisible shapes across her stomach with his fingers.

As Stefan's caresses become more deliberate, awareness slowly creeps into Bonnie. The moment her eyes pop open, she is flooded with memories from the night before. Stefan had been insatiable. So had she. Every time she thought she was done for the night, he would coax another orgasm out of her. Even now she feels her arousal rising and he's barely touching her.

Turned on, she flips over so they are facing each other and is struck by handsome he looks first thing in the morning. She caresses his cheek and smiles at him before leaning in for a kiss. Immediately, the passion between them ignites and soon Bonnie finds herself flat on her back.

Stefan hovers over Bonnie, his gray eyes meeting her green ones. Heat sizzles between them and he quickly leans down to kiss her before pulling away and moving farther down the bed. He presses kisses to her stomach, the curve of her waist, her hip, and to each of her thighs. She moans when he stops at her center and slowly licks her.

"Oh, God," he hears her gasp and a boastful smile pulls across his lips. He keeps going, getting deeper and deeper inside until he's practically inhaling her. Her arousal drips into his mouth and he growls, loving how amazing she tastes. Aroused himself, he grabs onto her thighs and opens them wider before diving in deeper with his tongue. When she clutches at the sheets and arches off the bed, he locks her legs around his shoulders in order to keep her still.

Bonnie moans when the tip of his tongue moves up to circle her clitoris. He does it several more times; teasing and tasting before he closes his mouth around it and begins sucking gently.

His cock hardens when she moans out his name right before she comes against his face. Her head thrashes back and forth until she comes down from her high. She is surprised when instead of pulling away; Stefan continues to move his mouth against her, building up her need once again.

Stefan groans as he continues greedily devouring her lower lips, his mouth unrelenting. He doesn't know what it is about her taste, but she tastes so good that he knows he would spend the rest of the day with his head between her legs if she let him.

Turned on, Bonnie grabs his head and her hands burrow into his hair. And for a second time, Bonnie feels her climax approaching and then she's lost in an abyss of pleasure.

Bonnie barely has the chance to come down from her high when Stefan suddenly straightens, her legs still up on his shoulders, and thrusts into her. She gasps at the unexpected surge of pleasure the move gives her. Her legs slightly ache from the position, but she cannot bring herself to care when he begins moving inside of her. When their gazes meet, she sees the raw pleasure on his face and she feels her walls tighten around his shaft.

Stefan mouth opens in pleasure as Bonnie's walls constrict around him and her nails rake his back. He loves how passionate she is, that she wants him just as much as he wants her. He continues moving in and out of her, finding delight in every moan he pulls from her. When he hears her breath hitch, he knows she is getting closer to her release.

Sure enough, after a few more thrusts, Bonnie throws her head back as she explodes and pleasure courses throughout her body.

The contractions of her orgasm, hint at the inevitability of his own orgasm and he begins slamming in and out of her, intent on getting there. He continues until his back stiffens and soon he's letting out a loud roar as he gets lost in his release.

-X-

Caroline rushes into the boardinghouse, annoyance radiating from her. She really doesn't appreciate being summoned first thing in the morning, but knows that with this group not checking in could be dangerous.

"I was on my way to check on Bonnie when you called. What's wrong?" She directs the question to Elena, completely ignoring Damon's presence.

"Blondie, I need to you get the Witch over here." Damon impatiently breaks in.

"Hello to you too Damon" Caroline rolls her eyes sarcastically. "And why exactly can't you call her yourself?" Did they seriously call her over for something they could have done themselves?

"Bonnie's not answering her phone."Elena frowns sadly. Things between them have been a bit strained since she and Damon have gotten together. Bonnie isn't hostile or anything, but she does get the feeling Bonnie isn't all that enthused by her new relationship.

"We have some info about where the cure could be, which means we may need magical help." Damon explains why they need Bonnie.

"And after last night, we think it's important that find the cure as quickly as possible." Elena chimes in, not wanting the two get into an inevitable argument.

"Kol tried to kill her last night because of the cure, I'm pretty sure last thing she wants to do is to get out of bed and focus on it."

"Well she needs to get over it. This is important." Damon rolls his eyes. "I'm getting a little tired of her picking and choosing when to help." He doesn't know what's changed lately –she's acting more like the judgmental witch he first met–but he does know he doesn't like it.

"With an attitude like that who can blame her." Caroline is actually kind of glad Bonnie's gotten more selective about how involved she gets when it comes to her magic as of late.

"Whatever, just get her here." He snaps, he'd forgotten how annoying the blonde can be. "And while you're doing that I'll get Stefan here."

Caroline says nothing; the glare in her eyes is almost glacial.

"Please."Elena pleads. "We really do need her help."

"I'll mention it when I go to see her, but that's it." Caroline folds her arms across her chest. "I'm not going out of my way to convince Bonnie to do something she may not want to do."

And with that Caroline leaves the two dark-haired vampires alone.

-X-

After their climaxes, the two lay together still intertwined in Bonnie's bed with Bonnie cuddled into Stefan's side.

"That was..." Stefan is first to regain his voice.

"Intense? Amazing?" Bonnie suggests breathlessly.

"Yeah." He utters, his lips pulling into a pleased smile before he slides his hand down her back and hauls her against him. Immediately, his cock hardens and he gives her his most seductive look.

"Already?" Bonnie gasps in surprise when she feels Stefan's groin poking against her thigh. She's definitely not opposed to having another round, but she is slightly shocked that he's ready so quickly.

"Yep." He gives her a heated look. "After last night you should know by now that when it comes to you, all you have to do is look at me and I want you." He wants to take her over and over again until neither of them can walk and if he has his way that is exactly how they will spend the day.

"Bonnie, I…" Caroline's loud booming voice can be heard as she opens the door to Bonnie's bedroom. She stops speaking the moment she spies Bonnie and Stefan tangled together in the bed. "Oh my God!"

Startled, Bonnie shifts to cover more of her body with the bed sheet and inadvertently presses herself closer to Stefan. Stefan hisses when her ass makes contact with his groin, but he makes no plans to move away. Instead he stares at Caroline, waiting for her reaction and she doesn't disappoint.

"Okay, when I told the others that you might not be all that eager to get out of bed this morning, this was so not what I had in mind." Caroline looks at them with her mouth open in shock.

"I knew there was something going on between you guys!" And it's the truth, over the last few months she's picked up on their mutual attraction. She just figured it would take awhile before they gave into their attraction. Looks like Matt was right and now she owes him 50 bucks.

"What are you doing here so early?" Bonnie looks at her best friend in confusion.

"I tried to call, but you didn't pick up." She glances at the phone on Bonnie's nightstand. "I thought you might be down about what happened yesterday and I wanted to check up on you. And to you know that Damon is looking for you." She directs her next words to Stefan. "And you too."

"I'm shocked." He deadpans.

"Yeah, he was pretty anxious to talk to you guys, but I think you guys should tell him to go fuck himself." She shrugs before changes the subject. "So…"She begins with a wicked grin. "How was your night?"

"Caroline!" Bonnie mutters embarrassed by the teasing. When she glances back at Stefan, he's sporting a smug smile so she nudges him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Okay. Okay I'll leave you alone." She concedes with a laugh. "But I expect you to be downstairs in a half hour so we can go to lunch and talk about this." Caroline directs at Bonnie before she quickly leaves the room, not giving either of them time to protest.

Bonnie barely has a chance to move when she finds herself on her back, an eager Stefan looming over her. Just the sight of his lust-filled face makes her tingle in anticipation and that feeling only increases when without warning he pushes inside of her. Her legs wrap around his hips and she begins meeting his unhurried thrusts.

Stefan moves inside of her slowly, establishing a languid rhythm, something that is different than all of the previous times before. Those other times, with the exception of that first time last night, had been passionate, rough, and urgent. Now Stefan takes his time, wanting to savor the moment with the woman he loves.

Bonnie's phone buzzes and she remembers the deadline Caroline issued out before going downstairs. She makes an attempt to say something, but the way he keeps gliding in and out of her makes it nearly impossible for her to think straight. Especially once he begins hitting that spot deep inside of her with every thrust.

Her phone buzzes again and she finally manages to force the words out. "Caroline's waiting for me …" She moans as their hips meet. "And you have to meet with Damon." Another moan. "We have to hurry…"

Stefan nods in agreement before he leans down to kiss her and continues to make love to her.

Fifteen minutes later, Caroline shakes her in amusement when she sees Stefan slowly making his way down the stairs, buttoning up his shirt. It's obvious from his relaxed stance, that he just got laid. She suspects that now that Bonnie and Stefan have apparently taken their relationship to the next level, they'll be all over each other. If it were anyone else, she'd be annoyed, but after everything the two of them have been through they deserve to have some fun. "Where's Bonnie?" She directs the question to him as he makes his way to the living room.

"She's in the shower." He informs her and is unable to stop a vision of a wet and naked Bonnie from popping up in his mind. "She should be down soon." He looks around the room for his leather jacket to distract himself from those particular thoughts.

"It's on the couch." Caroline points toward the jacket that is draped on the arm of the couch that is directly across the arm chair she's sitting in. She looks on as he slips on the jacket and grins happily to himself. Stefan smiling that widely is kind of unusual and she its then that moment she knows that he has really fallen for her best friend. Still that doesn't stop her from wanting to make sure.

"Okay as Bonnie's best friend I have to ask, what exactly are your intentions with her?" She looks at him expectantly, obviously waiting for him to answer.

Stefan says nothing, unsure how to answer the question.

"Bonnie is an amazing person so I'm not surprised that you fell for her." Caroline continues when he doesn't say anything. "I can't imagine anyone who has spent time with her not falling for her at least a little."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming." Stefan picks up on tone of her voice.

"But." Caroline continues. "She's been hurt a lot and I would hate for it to happen again. And let's be honest our little group doesn't have the best track record with that kind of thing. Especially when it comes to Bonnie."

"I'm in love with Bonnie. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt her." He stresses fiercely.

"That's what I wanted to hear. But you should know if you do hurt her, you're going to have to answer to me." She smiles, but from the look in her eyes, he can tell she will definitely make good on her threat if need be.

"Duly noted." He nods his head, agreeing with her. If he ever gets to the point of hurting her again he deserves whatever torture Caroline can come up with.

"Oh and Stefan?" She waits until he turns around before she continues. "Don't think I didn't hear you guys just now. I didn't think you had in you." She grins at him teasingly, her grin widening when he flushes in embarrassment and turns back toward the door.

"On that note, I'm going to get going. Tell Bonnie, I'll see her later." He utters right before opens the door.

Caroline can only laugh when Stefan walks out without saying anything else.

-X-

"You summoned me?" Stefan says a half hour later when he walks into the living room of the boarding house. He spots Damon on the couch draining a glass of scotch. "You do realize your drinking at 10 in the morning?"

"Other than sex, what's better than starting the day with a nice drink?" Damon smirks before he stands up to refill his glass. "Anyway I assume you finally checked your messages." He passes Stefan on his way to the bar area only to spin around abruptly and stare at his brother shock. "So that's why I couldn't get a hold of you or the witch, you spent the night banging her." Stefan says nothing. "Don't bother trying to deny it; I can smell her all over you." He adds his voice slightly bitter. He always wondered what it would be like to fuck Bonnie and he has to admit he's kind of jealous that his brother got to her first.

"Wasn't planning on denying it," He frowns at the insinuation that he would ever deny being with the woman he loves. "You're right Bonnie and I are together." As he says this a rush flows through his body and he knows he'll never get tired of saying it."

"Is there a reason you're keeping this a secret. Worried about the reactions you'll get?" He smiles his most arrogant smirk in place. He does have to admit that this

"Just because we don't go around bragging about our relationship, doesn't mean we're ashamed of it. Or are afraid of the reactions we'll get." He knows it will be better than the reaction Damon and Elena have gotten. "It's simple, what happens in our relationship is our business." Stefan says with steel in his voice. The decision to keep things between them had been more about privacy than anything else.

"Okay if you're so into Bonnie why are you so intent on finding the cure?"

"I have my reasons." And he does, just not for the reasons Damon thinks. When news of the cure first came out he hadn't been all that interested until he realized he could use to kill Klaus once and for all. So while the others focused on getting the cure for Elena, he has focusing on getting revenge for what the original did ninety years ago. He hates not being able to share his real reasons for wanting the cure with Bonnie, but he knows it would be difficult to explain without revealing their past together.

Damon rolls his eyes annoyed by Stefan's non answer and decides to focus on the reason he'd been trying to contact Stefan. "Let's get back to why I called you and Bonnie."

"That would be nice. No offense, but talking to you isn't all that high on my list right now."

"Whatever. And you can feel free to relay this info to Bonnie because I don't want deal with deadly glares being thrown at me."He snorts before growing more serious. "We found out where the cure might be hidden."

"Where?" Stefan looks at him surprise; he definitely hadn't been expecting that when he gotten to the boardinghouse.

"Nova Scotia." He drains the rest of his scotch. "Looks like the gang will be taking a little trip."


	4. Chapter 4

"So how long has this thing between you two been going on?" Caroline asks once the waiter walks away after placing their food on the table. About ten minutes after Stefan left, Bonnie finally made it down stairs and they were on their way to lunch. Not wanting any distractions while they talked about Bonnie's newfound relationship, Caroline decided to wait until they were at the restaurant before asking any questions.

"Officially or Unofficially?" Bonnie decides to take her interrogation head on. Besides, she thinks it would be nice to finally talk about what's been going on between her and Stefan these last few months.

"You know me well enough to know I want to know everything." Caroline grins humorously.

"Well we sort of kissed during that frat party at Whitmore, but Elena and Damon started acting like idiots and we got interrupted." Caroline nods, remembering hearing about the argument Bonnie got into with Damon that night. "He took me home and once we got to my house, we talked and decided to pretend it never happened."

"I'm assuming by 'we' you actually mean 'you'." Caroline raises an eyebrow. She knows damn well Stefan would have only agreed to keeping things platonic because he knew it was what Bonnie wanted. "When did you guys become official then?"

"There were moments here and there, but we officially decided to be together the night of your Christmas Party." Bonnie pours ketchup on her burger.

"So that's why you guys left so early." She grins before a thought occurs to her. "I understand why you wouldn't want to tell Elena, but why keep it from me?" Caroline can't help but be slightly hurt that Bonnie didn't share her new relationship with her.

"We weren't really trying to hide our relationship anyone. It was just something we needed to keep to ourselves for a while. You were going to be the first person we told. And it wasn't until last night that we took things to the next level." At the memories of the previous and night and this morning, Bonnie feels slight arousal.

"How did that end up happening by the way?"

"He told me he loved me and how he could have lost me and I just couldn't hold back how I felt anymore." She smiles, obviously remembering what happened between her and Stefan.

"I'm so jealous right now," Caroline says with a playful pout on her face. "You're sitting here with that sex marathon glow on your face. Meanwhile I haven't gotten any in a month." She hasn't seen Tyler since that Christmas party and it's starting to take a toll on her.

"Have you gotten to talk to Tyler at all?" Bonnie frowns. She remembers how happy Caroline had been last month when she and Tyler managed to spend the Christmas together, so she hates to see her best friend unhappy.

"No and I hate it. I hate that this thing with Klaus took him away from me."

Bonnie who had been listening intently suddenly begins staring into space, a blank look on her face.

_One minute she's walking out of the magic shop she frequents, the next her back is against the wall with Klaus' hand wrapped around her neck. Despite the position she is not afraid of him. She may not be to destroy him like most of her opponents, but she can still hold her own. And she proves this by using her powers to get herself out of his hold._

_Klaus suddenly removes his hand from around her neck when it begins to burn painfully. When he glances down at it, he sees several blisters littering it. He silently wonders just how much power this particular witch has._

_"Now," She begins, making her voice light on purpose. "What brought on this little attack, Niklaus?" She always makes a point of using his full first name, knowing that it irritates him. She holds back a smirk when he grits his teeth and moves closer to her, a menacing look on his face._

_"I would advise you to cease your attacks on my men." His voice is calm despite the obvious rage in his eyes. "I would hate to have to kill someone as attractive as you." He gives her his most intimidating glare, knowing how useful it is these types of situation. "So am I to assume that you'll adhere to the threat I've issued?"_

_"That will never happen." She snarls. "You may be able to intimidate everyone else, but you do not intimidate me." She glares into his eyes and Klaus is surprised when he doesn't see a single shred of fear._

_"Do you have any idea how much power I have? How easily I could kill you?" He has to admit that there is a part of him that is slightly drawn to her because of how valiant she is. Still, the fact that she's become such a threat to him trumps whatever attraction he feels for her._

_"Then so be it." She shrugs. "I refuse to cower to you. Just know that if I see any of your men attacking innocent people, I will destroy them." She practically spits out the rest of her threat._

_Klaus is just getting ready to respond when large quantity of smoke appears and he begins coughing. Within in seconds the smoke clears and when he looks around he realizes the witch is gone._

"Earth to Bonnie!" Caroline grabs Bonnie's hand in an attempt to get her attention. They'd been in mid-conversation when Bonnie abruptly froze and began sightlessly staring into space. Knowing that spacing out is never a good thing when it comes to this group; she has been trying to snap her out of it. So far she hasn't had much luck.

After a few more seconds, Bonnie finally snaps out of her vision and when her eyes clear she finds herself staring into Caroline's blue eyes.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Caroline asks worriedly.

"I don't know…" She gets a slightly panicked look in her eyes, causing Caroline's worry to increase.

"You're scaring me what's going on?"

"I've been having these dreams… well I guess they're more like visions the last few months." She begins to explain the visions she has been having and how she chalked them up to being a way to deal with her feelings for Stefan.

"Was this last vision about Stefan?" Caroline had picked up on Bonnie's body language and she had been stiff with anger as opposed to aroused.

"No it was about Klaus of all people."

"You're having fantasies about Klaus?" Caroline stares at her incredulously.

"No, nothing like that." Bonnie shudders at the thought. While she knows Klaus is attractive, there is also something about him about him repels her. "In the vision, he tried to threaten me and I threatened him right back. It basically ended with me warning him that I would wipe out his army."

"What do you think it means?" Caroline asks when she's finished explaining the vision.

"I don't know, maybe a premonition of what's to come. Maybe it's something I'm supposed to do in the near future." If that's the case, Bonnie knows she will need to do some research and look into what's going on with her. Moving out of her inner thoughts she looks straight ahead and sees the worried look in her best friend's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that, Klaus is dangerous and I don't want to see another person I love get trapped in his orbit." Caroline bites her lip before continuing. "After what happened with Tyler, I don't think I could take it if something happened to you too."

"I'll be careful." She reassures the vampire by squeezing her hand. "And we'll figure out a way to get Tyler back here. And before you know it, you'll be back disgusting everyone with your own sex marathons."

Bonnie grins widely at her and Caroline smiles back. Despite her worries about what could happen, Caroline knows that if anyone can make the impossible happen its Bonnie.

* * *

**Later That Day…**

Stefan smiles when he hears a knock on the door and promptly rushes over to it. After planning out the trip to Nova Scotia with Damon, his brother decided to head to the lake house to spend time with Elena. Knowing that this would be a rare occasion that he has the boardinghouse to himself, he called Bonnie and invited her over so they could take advantage of the alone time.

The moment he pulls the door open and sees her, his face lights up. It's hard to believe, it's only been a few hours since he's seen her. She looks amazing and he finds himself taking a few steps toward while she closes the door behind her.

"Hey." He smiles widely at her, his voice filled with a mixture lust and love.

"Hey." She smiles back, her voice just as passionate before she jumps into his arms and kisses him.

Immediately, he grows hard and the urge to bury himself inside of her increases. Based on the way she's returning the kiss, he can tell she feels the same way. This is why she doesn't resist when, without breaking their kiss, he lifts her into his arms and flashes her to his bedroom. The moment they make it to the bedroom he places her on the bed and begins removing her clothes.

Once he gets her completely naked, he begins removing his own. Their gazes meet and he can see the lust in her eyes which makes his cock even harder. He returns to the bed and begins kissing her again, desperate to taste her again.

He wraps her legs around him and touches her to confirm her readiness. When he sees how hot and wet she is, he spreads her legs wider and is rewarded with a moan. Keyed up, he moves his hands to her hips and raises them slightly. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you today?" He asks softly as he slowly eases into her. He groans when her inner muscles clench him as he slides deeper inside of her.

The moment he throws his head back when he gets to the hilt. Immediately, her walls grab onto him and he begins thrusting back and forth inside of her. He moves in and out, left to right, and right to left, the pleasure making his movements unpredictable.

He is surprised when Bonnie unexpectedly flips them over and begins riding him unabashedly, happy that new position gives her even more pleasure.

Stefan's eyes widen as she her hands move up and down his torso, leaving light scratch marks with her nails. Her hips rotate as she moves on top of him, with hard and fast movements. In response, he moves his own hands to her ass and softly squeezes, grunting when the gesture causes her to clench his shaft.

Bonnie continues to move above him her eyes unfocused clearly lost in their lovemaking. Her breath hitches and he knows it won't be long before she climaxes. Sure enough, the next time she moves down on him she stiffens and floods his cock with her release.

The moment she comes down from her high, he sits up and begins rapidly lifting her up and down on his shaft. His thrusts cause her need to build up again and soon she's screaming his name, once again lost in her release.

He moves quicker and harder until his back stiffens and he explodes inside of her, letting out a feral roar as he comes.

-X-

Klaus walks past Rebekah's bedroom and notices her primping in the mirror. Curious, he decides to venture into her room.

"Where are you off to?" He folds his arms across his chest as he leans against the wall.

"I plan on seeing Stefan at the boardinghouse; I want to talk to him about something." She says with a happy smile

"And just what do you have to talk to him about?" Klaus has an idea of what his sister is thinking, but he hopes for her sake his thoughts are wrong.

"He must be angry that Elena his sleeping with his brother, how foolish it makes him look. It wouldn't take much to get him on my side and into my bed again." Shivers run through at the thought of Stefan pounding inside of her.

"I wouldn't count on that happening, my darling sister. I have a feeling Stefan's attention is focused on the Bennett witch at the moment." He hasn't been blind to the fact that Stefan and the witch have grown closer. Not exactly what he had planned when he unlocked Stefan's memories, but it will all the more sweeter when he destroys her much like he did ninety years ago.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah looks at Klaus in confusion, wondering why Stefan would suddenly be focused on the tiny witch. She watches as he, grins and gestures for her to sit down.

"How is this possible?" She asks after he's finished revealing Stefan's brief relationship with Belinda Bennett and his reasons for unlocking Stefan's memories. "The man I fell for was a ripper through and through."

"This was before you. By the time you came into the picture, I had already compelled Stefan to forget about the witch and he went back to his ripper ways."

"Okay he may remember their past, but it has nothing to with the present. Besides his focus has been on Elena, something that didn't change when he remembered our time together." If she couldn't make Stefan shift his attention from the doppelganger, she doubts the witch will be able to.

"Trust me, whatever it was that you and Stefan had, paled in comparison to what he had with the witch.

"I really think you're overestimating the witch's importance."

"And you're underestimating her importance, but I know you and you always insist on finding things out the hard way." He shakes his head in mock pity. "Just remember that I warned you."

"Thank you for the warning, but I doubt I'll need it." She rolls her eyes and nods toward the door indicating that she wants to be left alone. The moment he walks out, she looks at her outfit in the mirror and decides to change into something else.

If she's going to seduce Stefan, she needs to look her best.

* * *

**Two Hours Later…**

Bonnie finds herself in the kitchen as Stefan pours a blood bag into a mug and takes a drink. He's shirtless with his sweats hanging low on his hips while she has on one of his button downs and nothing else. Just the thought of how little dressed they are, causes her arousal to flare up slightly. Deciding to ignore that for the moment, she suddenly remembers what they had been talking about earlier.

After a couple more rounds of sex, Stefan had finally managed to explain why Damon had been so anxious to talk to them this morning. Of course they ended up getting distracted again and the topic was soon forgotten.

Honestly, the only reason they even left his bedroom was because her stomach growled and she remembered that she hadn't eaten anything since her lunch with Caroline. So she figures now that their sexual needs have temporarily been sated, they can move on to more serious topics.

"So why does Damon think the cure is in Nova Scotia?" Bonnie asks from the counter she's perched on in the kitchen.

"He talked to a professor at Whitmore who told him a story about guy – I forget his name at the moment - that was trapped 2000 years ago by his powerful witch friend after she made him immortal." He explains as he finishes up his mug of blood. "Apparently she did it because he was in love with another woman."

"Silas and Qetsiyah?" Bonnie gets out between her last few bites of ice cream. The story is very familiar to her, though there are quite a few inaccuracies.

"How do you know about the two of them?" Stefan jolts when he hears Silas' name, slightly shocked that she guessed so easily. While Damon had remembered Silas' name, he had been unable to remember Qetsiyah's name, he only said that it was an unusual.

"Apparently I'm a descendant of Qetsiyah's." She leers at him for a few seconds when the muscles on naked torso clench slightly.

"How did you find that out?"

"I've been doing some research on my family line and I found her grimoire mixed in with some of Gram's things. And just so you know that story Damon got from that professor isn't what actually happened ."

"What actually happened then?" Stefan moves closer to Bonnie and begins stroking the exposed skin of her thigh.

"Based on what's in the grimoire, Silas pretended to be in love with her, asked her to marry him and they both agreed to take a potion so they would both become immortal." She sighs, recalling the details of how her oldest ancestor was betrayed. "What she didn't know was that Silas was actually in love with her handmaiden who also happened to be a good friend and planned on using the potion instead." She sucks in a breath when Stefan's hand moves further up her thigh.

"So their wedding day comes and of course he's a no show. Turns out her 'friend' stole the potion Qetsiyah was going to use on herself and ran off with Silas. Qetsiyah figures out what happened and she kills the friend and buries Silas, leaving him to suffer. Qetsiyah is killed not long afterward, but she manages to write everything down in her grimoire." She stops talking when she looks up and sees the intense look in Stefan's eyes. "What?"

"It's just when I think about how much I love you, I don't get how Silas could do that and genuinely believe it was the right thing to do. I couldn't imagine being able to be happy after deceiving someone like that." Stefan furrows his eyebrows and Bonnie can't help but find it adorable that he cares so much. "I'm not really feeling all that sorry for him or his lover." He shrugs unapologetically.

"I agree." She nods her head. "I don't know if I would have gone as far she did, but I can't say I blame her for being so angry."

"Are you sure?" He smiles, his lips pulling into a playful grin. "I've seen you angry and I think you are definitely capable of doing that and then some."

Bonnie playful glowers at him and opens her mouth to respond when he steps between her legs and swoops down to kiss her.

-X-

It doesn't take Rebekah long to get to the boardinghouse and when she does excitement flares up in her. She thinks about knocking, but decides against it wanting her presence to be surprise. He loved being surprised that way when they were together years ago. She hears some movement in the kitchen and decides to head that way first.

When Rebekah walks into the kitchen, the first thing she sees is Bonnie propped on the counter, Stefan between her legs. She's wearing nothing but one of Stefan's button downs while Stefan is shirtless in only a pair of sweats. It's obvious from the look of the witch's hair that they had been going at it not too long ago. And from the way they are practically inhaling each other it's obvious they plan on going at again. Disgusting_._ If their mouths were any closer together, they would have one head.

Thankfully, Stefan pulls away and she smiles in relief, only to frown when Stefan lowers his pants and quickly thrusts into the witch.

The witch closes her eyes, throws her head back and lets out a moan every time Stefan slides inside of her. In response, Stefan also closes his eyes and Rebekah can hear his growls as grips the witch's hips and pummels into her. His growls and frantic movements remind Rebekah of her own time with Stefan and she is unable to stop the arousal from flooding her. He'd been the best lover she ever had and the thought of being with again has been on her mind for a while now.

For a brief moment, she closes her eyes and allows the fantasy to enter her mind. She imagines herself in the witch's position and Stefan is thrusting inside of her. She comes out of it when the witch cries out in pleasure and Stefan grunts the witch's name. She takes another look at Stefan and though she can only see his profile, she can tell he's in paradise. She frowns when she realizes that she's never seen him like this before.

What is it about the witch that has Stefan so captivated, while she could barely get a reaction out of him? Angry, she quickly leaves before either of them can detect her presence. On her way home, a devious smile appears on her face. She may not be able to get Stefan in her bed, but she can make things more difficult for him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Bonnie stretches out on the massive bed, making an attempt to soothe her sore muscles. When she remembers how she ended up with the sore muscles, a small thrill flows through her body. From the moment she arrived the night before, they practically spent the last several hours literally attached at the hip. Now she understands why Elena and Rebekah had a hard time letting him go.

Not wanting to focus on Stefan's ex-girlfriends, Bonnie instead focuses her attention on Stefan and is surprised when she doesn't sense him in the room. As if he heard her thoughts, the door opens and a boxer-brief clad Stefan walks into the room carrying a mug of coffee. She flushes with arousal as she takes in his muscular body. When their finally eyes meet, a wide grin appears on his face and she immediately returns it. "Morning." She greets him, her voice slightly drowsy and sexy.

"Good Morning." Stefan returns the greeting the moment he gets to the bed. "I thought you could use this." He hands her the mug and watches as she slowly sits up the black sheets covering up the breasts his loves so much.

"Thanks." She rewards him with a smile and takes a sip, moaning when the taste hits her tongue. Guess she has to add making amazing coffee to his list of talents.

Despite their night together, the sound of her moans causes his erection to grow heavy in his underwear. He waits several minutes for her to finish drinking the coffee before taking the mug from her and dragging her into a kiss.

Within seconds, his boxer briefs are on the floor and Bonnie's underneath him.

-X-

Damon opens the door the boardinghouse, a lecherous smile on his face and immediately goes pours himself a drink. The night before had been amazing. He hadn't known Elena was that flexible and he knows if she hadn't needed to go to school, they would still be going at it right now. So instead he came home so he could get some sleep and finish up the rest of the preparations for the trip to Nova Scotia.

Remembering Nova Scotia makes him remember the plans he and Stefan made the day before which in turn makes him wonder if his brother is home. His question is answered when he hears the sound of a door opening and footsteps from upstairs. Using his senses, he can tell Stefan isn't alone. Curious, Damon moves to the doorway - close enough to see everything that's going on, but far enough back that he can stay hidden from his brother and his new girlfriend.

He silently watches as a shirtless Stefan makes his way down the staircase with a fully dressed Bonnie wrapped around his waist. Their lips are fused together and he can tell it's taking everything in Stefan to continue down the stairs instead of heading right back upstairs.

"We should go back up stairs." Stefan growls against her lips when they make it to the front door.

"I have to go." She manages to get out in between kisses. "I need to get changed so I can head to school."

Stefan says nothing, instead presses her against the door and begins devouring her lips. Bonnie responds just as desperately and for a second Damon wonders if they'll end up fucking right there against the door. He's never seen Stefan like this, not even in his ripper stage. And he's definitely never seen this side of Bonnie before. Normally she's uptight and serious, but right now he can sense a lightness that's never been there before. It's at that moment that it hits him that this thing between Stefan and Bonnie is more than just two lonely people hooking up.

After what seems like forever Stefan pulls away places Bonnie on the ground, but not before pressing another kiss to her lips. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." His hands move from Bonnie's ass to her waist.

"Okay." She smiles and leans up to kiss him, her hands on either side of his face.

They continue to trade several more passionate kisses before Bonnie finally leaves. After Stefan shuts the door, he looks down at his crotch, obviously missing Bonnie's presence.

"Looks like we both had a good night." Damon makes his presence known, grinning when Stefan glares at him.

"Damon, what do you want?" Stefan figures the sooner he gets through this conversation the sooner he can take a cold shower.

"Brother, for once I don't want anything from you. But I have to admit I'm curious how this thing between you and Bonnie started. Seven months ago you were all about Elena and then out of the blue you dumped her before you left town. You come back and suddenly your attention is all on the witch."

"Our relationship wasn't working out. It hadn't been working out for a while. And considering the fact that she's with you now, I know I made the right the decision." Stefan folds his arms across his chest. "Anyway what does that have to do with me and Bonnie?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how you went from loving Elena to falling for Bonnie so quickly?" Damon is genuinely curious why things changed so quickly for Stefan.

"Have you ever seen Bonnie smile? Listened to her voice? Looked into her eyes? How could I not fall for her?" Stefan smiles widely surprising Damon. It seems his normally broody brother has found the woman of he was meant to be with.

"Well if there aren't more questions, I have to get ready for school." And with that he flashes up the stairs, leaving Damon alone.

-X-

"Elena, I've been looking for you." Rebekah grins when she sees Elena walking down the hallway of the school. After leaving Stefan's place last she figured the best way to screw up his relationship would be to push the doppelganger back into the fold. And after overhearing Stefan's promise to meet with Bonnie after class, she knows now is the best time for things unfold. "How has your day been going so far?"

"What the hell do you want?" Elena glares at the original, annoyed by her presence. She had been having a great day. She'd woken up with Damon between her legs after a couple of rounds of amazing sex she managed to get to school. So the last person she wanted to see was the woman that slept with her boyfriend.

"Just wondering how you have been dealing with the betrayal of those closest to you." She says with faux-sweetness knowing full well that Elena is unaware of Stefan's relationship with her best friend. "Although considering your current bed partner, maybe you feel you have no right to be upset."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She is tempted to walk away and is just getting ready to do that when Rebekah speaks again.

"I'm talking about Stefan and the witch of course."

"Is there a reason you refuse to call Bonnie by her name?" She couldn't help but notice the disdain in Rebekah's voice when she mentioned Bonnie. "Never mind, it doesn't really matter." She shakes her heard before getting back to subject at hand. "Now once again I ask what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your ex and your best friend hooking up. Are you saying that you didn't know?" She smirks when she sees a brief flare of hurt in the brunette's eyes.

"I don't believe you." She shakes her head in denial. "Bonnie, would never do that to me. You're just trying to get a rise out of me." Though even as the words come out, she's not sure she believes them. She'd noticed how close the two have gotten over the last few months.

"I figured you would say that. Don't believe me, just watch." Rebekah glances down the hall and Elena is surprised to see Bonnie thirty feet away at her locker.

Elena eyes widen in shock when Stefan strolls up to Bonnie and scoops her into his arms for a kiss. Because of her short stature, her feet dangle in air until Stefan pulls away and sets her down on the ground. The moment Bonnie's feet hit the ground; Stefan lifts his hand to her cheek and slowly brushes his hand across it. He's rewarded with a smile and the two stare at each other intensely, unaware of anyone but each other. For some reason that seemingly innocent gesture bothers her more than the kiss.

Across the room, Bonnie is drawn out of her embrace with Stefan when she hears a throat clearing. She pulls away and is shocked to see a hurt Elena and a smug Rebekah staring at them. "Elena." She briefly glances at Rebekah, but says nothing deciding to ignore the blonde's presence.

"Well it looks my job here is done. I hope you all have a nice day." Rebekah starts to walk away, but not before giving Stefan a sultry look that is also ignored.

"Just your friend huh?" Elena snaps and Bonnie remembers the conversation they had at the frat party months ago when she told Elena she and Stefan were only friends. Seeing the unremorseful look on her best friend's face makes her want to bolt and so she does. "I have to go." She starts to turn away when Bonnie's voice stops her.

"Elena, wait. We didn't want you find out like this. I was going to tell you eventually"

"It doesn't matter; I wouldn't have been okay with this no matter how I found out." Elena rolls her eyes when she sees Stefan squeeze Bonnie's shoulder. "You were there for me after he left. You saw how upset I was." Knowing that isn't entirely true. Sure she had been upset at first, but being around Damon had dulled the pain and of course her becoming a vampire changed things as well. "And now you're seeing the guy I spent a year and half in love with like none of that ever mattered. I can't believe you'd be so heartless."

Bonnie stares back at her, both hurt and angry by Elena's outburst.

"You do remember you're dating my brother." Stefan points out, not liking the way Elena's talking to Bonnie. He'd planned to stay out of it, knowing the two friends needed to have it out. But after hearing Elena act as if Bonnie as was this horrible friend, he couldn't keep quiet.

"That happened after you broke up with me. I can actually count on him. Something I haven't been able to say about you for awhile."

"It did and you're right he's been there for you in a way I wasn't." He acknowledges "But can you honestly say you didn't have feelings for him before we broke up? That you didn't feel a little conflicted about who you wanted to be with." Stefan raises an eyebrow at her, daring her to deny it.

"That's not the point."She turns her attention back to Bonnie. "I understand being lonely but why him?"

"I'm in love with him."Bonnie briefly glances at Stefan warmed by the slight smile she sees on his face. "I know I should have told you that things changed between us, but that's the only thing I'm sorry about. I refuse to feel bad this relationship." For too long, she's sacrificed what she wanted for Elena, but she can't do it anymore. She deserves to be happy just as much as the rest of them.

"What about Jeremy?" Elena throws out as a last ditch effort.

"What about me?" Jeremy asks as he walks up to trio, having heard his name.

"Are you going to tell him or should I?" Elena gives her a warning look.

"Why are you acting like I'm cheating. In case you've forgotten we are no longer together.

"What's going on?" Jeremy looks back forth between his sister and ex-girlfriend wondering why there is so much tension.

"Apparently, Bonnie and Stefan have a thing." Elena blurts out before Bonnie or Stefan can respond.

"Oh." Jeremy replies his voice slightly sad and Bonnie can't help but feel slightly guilty despite having no reason to.

"We'll leave you two alone, so you can talk." Stefan picks up on Bonnie's need to talk to Jeremy and pulls Elena away. Besides, he has a few things he wants to say to her. "I'll see you in class." He graces Bonnie with a smile before he and Elena walk off to another part of the school.

"So, you and Stefan?" Jeremy says after the two vampires have walked away.

"Me and Stefan." Bonnie confirms with a nod. "I'm sorry you had to find out like that." She rests her hand on his shoulder. "Despite everything that happened I still consider you a friend and I don't like seeing you hurt."

"You shouldn't feel bad."He squeezes her hand before Bonnie pulls it away. "We're not together because I fucked up and now I have to deal with the consequences of those choices. You were going to move on eventually." He smiles weakly. "Just…are you happy?"

"Yeah, I am." Bonnie smiles and Jeremy watches as Bonnie's face lights up at the thought of the vampire.

"Then I'm happy for you." He smiles again and this time the smile is genuine.

Outside in the quad, Elena and Stefan's conversation is going quite differently.

"You know I feel bad for Jeremy. He put his all into that relationship but Bonnie wanted to take things slow. I understood it. What I can't understand is why Bonnie wasted no time jumping into your bed. I guess she's no different from any other vampire groupie."

"I get that this caught you off guard, but that gives you no right to talk about Bonnie that way." Stefan's voice leaves no room for argument and Elena decides to back off on the insults.

"How could you go after my best friend?" Elena paces in front of a picnic bench. "I could see you going after someone like Rebekah, but going after Bonnie is just low. None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for Klaus." Considering her feelings for Damon, she's unsure if she and Stefan would still be together, but she doubts very seriously that Stefan would have gone after Bonnie.

"The stuff with Klaus did happen though. It happened and we are both very different people than we were before everything went down. I'll always be grateful for what we had, but we've both needed to move on."

"Are you doing this because I'm with Damon?" Elena ignores him as a thought occurs to her. "As mad as I am at Bonnie right now, I don't want her dragged into some revenge scheme you may have." She's so engrossed in explaining things away that she doesn't noticed the stormy look on Stefan's face.

"Let's get one thing straight." His eyes flare with anger and Elena has to step back. "I'm with Bonnie because I'm in love with her. It has nothing to do with you or Damon. If you actually think I would do something like that to Bonnie then you don't know me at all." Stefan storms past her, leaving a furious Elena alone in the quad.

* * *

**Nova Scotia – Two Days Later**

Despite the long roster – Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, Jeremy and Elena along with Katherine, Rebekah, and Klaus -the trip to island doesn't take them very long. Matt stayed in Virginia instead deciding to check up on Tyler, knowing it would be too dangerous for Caroline.

Upon arriving, the group splits up. Katherine goes off on her own, as does Damon while Rebekah and Klaus form their own team. Elena, not wanting anything to do with Stefan or Bonnie claims Caroline, leaving the new couple alone with Jeremy who stays put. The men start to assess each other while Bonnie looks around and spies an area that would perfect to test her magic.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna go practice some spells." She smiles at both men before she walks off to her self-designated area.

"I take it from the look on your face that you want to say something to me." Stefan folds his arms across his chest, waiting for the younger man's reaction. Bonnie mentioned that unlike Elena, Jeremy's reaction to their relationship had been gracious, but it doesn't necessarily mean that he'll react the same way with Stefan.

"Take care of her."

"That's it?" Stefan is slightly surprised. "You're not going to accuse me of using Bonnie?"

"Seeing the way you look at her is enough for me. I know Elena is giving you a hard time, but I'm glad Bonnie is with someone that makes her happy." He gives Stefan a nod of acknowledgment before walking off.

Stefan watches him for a few seconds before he decides to look for Bonnie.

-X-

The air crackles with energy as Bonnie manipulates the elements to her will. She stands in the midst of an octagon of fire while a vicious wind blows around her. Before she'd only been able to conjure one element at a time, but now she can conjure all of them simultaneously. However at the moment she's chosen to only focus on controlling the fire and air elements.

Stefan continues to approach Bonnie until the only thing that's separating them is the fire that Bonnie conjured. He watches as the wind and fire both pick up around her. He's seen Bonnie perform magic several times and has felt an attraction to her. Those times it had been on a purely male level, but this time the attraction is much different. Normally witches and vampires feel some repulsion to each other because of their natures, but right now the vampire in him is completely drawn to the witch in her.

Bonnie feels Stefan's presence immediately. When she shifts her gaze their eyes meet and the rush that she is feeling because of the magic increases. This time it's accompanied with lust. She's not surprised. She's felt a similar rush when she's used magic in the past, but most of time she is able to will it down.

But not this time. This time she would much rather embrace that rush. Making her decision, she blows out the fire with a flick of her wrist and slows the wind down to a normal speed.

"Come here, Stefan." Her voice turns seductive as she meets his gaze and Stefan is surprised when he realizes her normal green eyes have changed into a teal color.

In response, Stefan feels his own face change and his fangs extend. He makes an attempt to change back until he sees the feral look in Bonnie's eyes and instead flashes so he's directly in front of her.

Bonnie shudders in pleasure when Stefan reaches her. She knows it's partially the magic, but the sight of Stefan with black veins covering his face and red eyes is turning her on beyond belief. Ever since she's become a witch, she's had to hold back a part of herself for fear that the magic would overtake her, but now with Stefan, she feels as though he's the only one that would be able to handle it if she lets it all out. And it's at that moment that she realizes she needs to know if he can handle all of her.

The moment he reaches her, he wraps his hand around her neck and pulls her to him. They stare into each other's eyes; the heat rising between them until he leans forward and captures her lips.

Bonnie feels a shiver flow through her body the moment she opens her mouth and surrenders her tongue to his. She takes her time to savor what he offers; relentlessly mating her mouth with his as she tries to satisfy what seems to be a never-ending need. She moans, and he growls into her mouth, swallowing every one of them.

He deepens the kiss and for a second he wonders if she can handle him, but she shows right away that she can. She matches him tongue for tongue, lick for lick, and it seems the rougher the kiss gets the more she gets into it. And he quickly realizes that she is allowing him to see a side of her that rarely gets to come out. Touched, he intensifies the kiss and pushes her against a large tree, pleased that she wants him just as much as he wants her.

Bonnie gasps when her back makes contact with the tree and pulls away from his mouth. Their eyes meet again and he quickly slips her jacket and sweater off, leaving her in only her blouse. Before he can blink, Bonnie uses telekinesis to slip off his jacket along with his shirt and undershirt. She smirks at the surprised look on his face.

Turned on, Stefan grabs the hem of her shirt and lifts it over her head. When she moves to unfasten her bra, he stops her and does it himself. After relieving her of the lacy undergarment, Stefan begins peppering kisses down her torso, his mouth watering with arousal. He is pressing hot kisses to her stomach when Bonnie pulls him back up and takes his mouth in fiery kiss.

The more they kiss, the more aroused they become and as result they quickly shed the rest of their clothing. The moment they are both naked, Stefan lifts Bonnie into his arms slams her against the tree again before thrusting inside of her. Both let out relieved moan at finally being intimately connected.

Grunts, growls, and snarls fill the air as they move together wildly. Bonnie's fingernails dig into his shoulders drawing blood and he can still feel the magic radiating from her. They've never been this connected before. Not even in the past, which was probably a good thing in long run because he doubts either of them would have been strong enough to handle it back then.

The sensations begin to overwhelm him and he kisses her to release some of the tension. Her legs tighten around his waist and his thrusts grow more powerful. The only thing on his mind is making her go up in sparks for him.

"Bite me." She suddenly growls against his mouth when he hits that spot deep inside her. She doesn't know what possessed her to make the request, but now she wants it with every fiber of her being.

"No. I can't!" He snarls. He wants nothing more than to sink his fangs her neck, but thinks they should talk about it before it happens.

"Come on, you know you want to." Bonnie pleads again and when he shakes his head, she decides to do the one thing she knows will push him over the edge. She pulls away from his mouth and moves to his neck, promptly biting down on the skin there.

When Bonnie bites into his neck, he moans at mixture of pain and pleasure it gives him. Along with that, goes the control he'd been trying to hold onto and he quickly sinks his fangs into her neck.

The moment his fangs sink into her, Bonnie feels a sudden abundance of pleasure and she her inner muscles clench tightly around his shaft. Stefan's thrusts become more frantic and soon she's flying into her orgasm.

Stefan revels in the taste of her blood, feeling stronger with every sip he takes. As she gets lost in her orgasm, he begins slamming into her at an unnaturally fast pace and within seconds he's pulled into his release.

-X-

Caroline sighs as Elena rants about Stefan and Bonnie. She'd known right away when Elena dragged her away went the first arrived on the island that she would have to hear Elena bitch about Bonnie and Stefan, but she didn't think it would be this bad. God it sucks being the neutral party.

"I'm just gonna say it. Did you really expect Stefan to never move on?" Caroline finally blurts out when Elena finally comes up for air.

"Of course not, I just didn't think he'd breakup with me and start dating Bonnie of all people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline furrows her eyebrows at the slight dig at Bonnie.

"Just that Bonnie has never been all that fond of vampires and now she's sleeping with one. And what about Jeremy? He's really broken up about this." She sucks in an angry breath at the thought of her brother. She knows he had been hoping they would get back together.

"You mean the guy that cheated on her with the ghost of his ex-girlfriend. I get that he's your brother and you love him, but Bonnie's like a sister to you. After everything that's happened the last several months, I think you of all people would want to see her happy. Even if it's who you who choose for her." Caroline says softly as she touches Elena's shoulder before changing the subject. "Speaking of your brother, I think we should go check up on him."

-X-

Stefan exhales as he watches Bonnie pull her clothes back on. So far he has managed to pull on his pants, still electrified by what just happened between them. At the moment he's feeling a host of contradictions. While he feels stronger than ever, he legs are still wobbly as if he could fall to the ground at any moment. He also wonders how he could feel both sated and unbelievably aroused at the same time.

A few feet away Bonnie is feeling, similarly and as a result she melts when Stefan steps behind her pulls her against him. "Are you okay?" Stefan's rumbles against her neck as he notices the bite mark on her neck. "I wasn't too rough, was I?"

"Stefan, if you had been too rough I would have told you. What just happened was amazing" She laughs before wrapping his arms more tightly around her waist. "I feel so powerful right now. Being able to unleash my magic like that was amazing. I've never been able to do that before." She says, her voice slightly filled with awe.

"You can feel free to unleash yourself on me anytime." He turns her around in his arms and cups her cheek.

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiles up at him, already thinking of ways to take advantage of this when they get back to Mystic Falls.

-X-

"So I take it, your little plan to break up Bonnie and Stefan failed?" Klaus smirks at his sister, having heard about the confrontation between the ripper, the witch, and the doppelganger. He'd noticed some tension, but it hadn't been coming from Stefan and Bonnie.

"It went exactly the way I thought it would." Rebekah smiles proudly. "It may not have been broken them up – I never thought it would, but it did strain their relationship with the doppelganger. And it's only a matter of time before the separation takes its toll on the witch and then it will be easier to take her out.

"I wouldn't bother trying to come up with a plan. Just leave it to me." He grins smugly at her and it makes her want to punch him. "I took out the witch ninety years ago; I should have no problem taking her out now." Klaus smiles wickedly.

"You may want to revise your plans, big brother. You said it yourself that she's stronger now. She almost managed to kill you once and has been able to incapacitate you several times. And you know what she did to Kol before the doppelganger and her brother killed him."

"What do you have in mind then?" Klaus asks when he realizes she has a point.

"You've worked with witches in the past, right?"

"Of course."

"Find a way to convince them to do your dirty work. She'll never expect an attack from one of her own kind."

"That's brilliant." He grins, slightly surprised by her idea.

"Of course it is." She grins back.

-X-

"Seriously, outside?" Caroline raises an eyebrow when she sees Stefan and Bonnie coming out of a secluded area. It's obvious what they've been doing by their slightly mussed hair and the fact that both of them have scratches and bite marks marring their typically flawless skin. She shakes her head when she sees the slightly proud look on Stefan's face.

"Don't act like you've never done it outside before." Bonnie also raises an eyebrow right back.

"True." Caroline grins as she remembers one of her more steamy moments with Tyler. "Well if you two can pry yourselves away from each other." She smirks when the couple shoots twin glares at her "I'm in need of Bonnie's presence."

"What is it?"Bonnie's voice turns serious and its clear is she back to business. When Caroline explains that Jeremy needs her help with a spell she agrees to help right away.

"While you're doing that I'll go check in with Damon." He presses a kiss to Bonnie's forehead before he saunters off, smirking to himself when he feels the Bonnie's stare on him.

"Who knew getting some would turn you into a wild woman." Caroline teases the moment she's sure Stefan's out of hearing distance.

"Caroline!" Bonnie admonishes slightly embarrassed.

"What ?" She shrugs unremorsefully. "You're the one with the bite mark on your neck. And I'm betting if you two had been in a more private place, other parts of you would be covered with Stefan's fang marks as well.

Bonnie blushes and decides to change the subject. "I really should start trying to figure how I'm going to help Jeremy."

"Okay, I'll let you change subject, but at some point we're going to talk about what just happened between you two." Caroline isn't buying the change of subject, but knows she won't get anything out of Bonnie at the moment.

The two laugh as they make their way across the island, neither of them realize that they are about to lose one of their own.

-X-

A couple hours later, Stefan is waiting for Damon to return from seeing Elena. He senses him immediately and is about say something snarky when he sees the look on Damon's face. It's obvious that something is wrong. "What happened?"

"It's Jeremy, he's dead. Somehow Silas ended up being freed and Katherine took it upon herself to let the bastard drain him."

"Oh god." Stefan fills his stomach drop as the news hits him. They weren't exactly friends, but he always liked Jeremy. He knows Elena and Bonnie will be devastated. At the mention Bonnie he remembers her being on her way to help Jeremy when they last saw each other. "Bonnie was with him, is she okay?" Stefan asks anxiously, the worry palpable in his voice.

"That's actually why I'm here. Caroline tried to look for Bonnie, but she wasn't successful. She's with Elena right now, keeping an eye on her. I figured we could split-" He stops talking when he realizes Stefan's has already flashed away in search of Bonnie.

Damon manages to find her first, and unsurprisingly she's a wreck. Their eyes meet and despite the recent animosity between them, he feels the urge to comfort her. So he does and pulls her into a hug.

She returns the hug, surprised by the gesture. Still it doesn't stop her from missing Stefan's presence and she opens her mouth to ask where he is when she senses him nearby. When she opens her eyes, she sees him standing a few feet away from them.

Stefan is relieved when he sees Bonnie in Damon's embrace, but he knows he won't be completely at ease until he gets to feel her for himself. He steps forward at the same moment Bonnie backs away from Damon and within seconds she is encased in his arms. He exhales when Bonnie melts into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his back.

Damon watches as Stefan comforts Bonnie and isn't surprised to see that she's already calmer than she was a few seconds ago. And because of that, Damon figures he'll give them another few minutes together before they go find the girls.

* * *

**Mystic Falls – Two Days Later**

Bonnie exhales as she makes her way inside the lake house. She hasn't been here in months and she hates that Jeremy's death is the reason why she's here. But Elena asked to see her and despite their rift, she knows it's important that she's there. She exhales when Stefan squeezes her hand. She had planned on coming alone, but Stefan insisted on bringing her –he's still rattled by not knowing where she was when they were on the island. And truth be told, she hadn't really wanted to come alone anyway. She isn't surprised when she senses Damon. Despite her issues with him, she can admit he has been a rock for Elena these last few days.

"Elena, you wanted to see me." Bonnie lets go of Stefan's hand walks over to Elena the moment she makes it the living room.

"I need you to find a way to bring Jeremy back to life. Like you did before." Elena pleads with her, tears gushing down her face.

"Elena, I'm sorry but I can't do it." Bonnie sighs sadly, knowing that her decision will break Elena's heart.

"Yes you can, you did it before and it worked. Why can't you do it again?"

"And the last time I brought him back there were horrible consequences." She points out softly, causing Stefan and Damon to remember what went on earlier that year. "Nature always has to have a balance and I can't take the risk again. Nor can I let my ancestors suffer because of something I did. " Bonnie looks back at Elena sadly. She doesn't want what happened to her grams to happen again.

"That's not why you won't help." Elena shakes her head at Bonnie's excuses. "And since when are your dead ancestors more important than Jeremy?" Elena remembers how Bonnie defied the spirits' wishes when she saved Jeremy before. So she doesn't understand why she would care about their wellbeing this time around.

"I understand you're grieving and that brings out a lot of emotions, but let's not do this." Bonnie backs up hurt by Elena's tone. She cares about Jeremy, but she has to admit she's slightly annoyed by implication that she should care more about the wellbeing of Elena's family than her own family.

"Of course you're not willing to help him." Elena sneers angrily ignoring Bonnie's attempt at peace. "Now that you're climbing into Stefan's bed, you don't give a damn about me or Jeremy. Just admit it."

"I don't care you?" Bonnie feels her own anger flare up. "Have you forgotten that I was willing to die for you not too long ago? That I dabbled in dark magic and ended up subjecting my grams to torture in order to help you!" She steps closer to Elena, tears rolling down her cheeks. "If I don't care about you then why the hell I have been risking my life to find you the cure?" She's tempted to say more, but remembers that Elena is overwhelmed with grief. "If I could be sure there would be no consequences, I would save Jeremy in a heartbeat, but so many things could go wrong. I'm sorry, but my answer is no." Bonnie says as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

Elena stares back at her with a mixture of fury and hurt in her eyes before turning and storming off to her room. Damon runs after her, leaving Stefan and Bonnie alone in the living room.

"I want to go home." Bonnie mumbles quietly the moment the door slams.

Stefan nods his head before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and quietly walking her out of the lake house.


	6. Chapter 6

After leaving the lake house, it doesn't take them very long to get to Bonnie's place. Bonnie silently walks to her bedroom with Stefan on her heels. He watches from her bed as she changes into her pajamas. His heart sinks when he sees the distraught look on her face and she starts to walk past him, he grabs her hand to get her attention.

"Do you want talk about it?" Stefan decides to ask about the confrontation she just had with Elena.

"I feel guilty." She sits down next to him. "I know I'm doing the right thing, but Jeremy didn't deserve to go out the way he did."

"I know, he was a good guy."

"That's another reason I feel guilty. I get to be happy with you while he loses his life. How do I deal that?"

"He told me to take care of you back on the island."

"Really?" She wipes a stray tear from her face.

"Yeah, he said he was glad you were with someone that makes you happy. So I think the last thing he would want is for you to feel guilty. He loved you."He caresses her cheek.

She nods sadly before yawning. "I think I'm gonna lay down. I haven't really slept since all this happened."

"Do you want me to go?" He doesn't want to leave her, but will if it's what she really wants.

"No," She shakes her head. "I want you stay." She scoots up the bed, leaving enough room for him.

"Then I'll stay." He strips down to his boxers before climbing into the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

Fifteen minutes later, Bonnie has fallen asleep. Stefan presses a kiss to her forehead before he feels the pull of sleep as well.

Hours later, the two are still wrapped around each other, but only one of them is sleeping peacefully.

_"What do you want?" Stefan says with boredom in his voice as Klaus approaches him outside of his apartment building._

_"We need to discuss your witch."_

_"I don't have time for this. I have to meet Belinda." Stefan makes a point of stressing her name._

_"Then I'll make this short, my friend."Klaus smiles jovially. "You know, I don't blame you for being captivated by her" He grins as thinks of the witch. "She is a very beautiful and powerful woman, but as I said before you should be using that power to your advantage. Breaking powerful witches is certainly a favorite pastime of mine." He feels his cock stir as he things of the hundreds of witches he's broken._

_"And as I said before, I'm not you. So keep your advice to yourself" He snarls in the original's face. _

_"Fine be stubborn, but I'll leave you with a shred of advice before I go." He pauses before he rests his hands on Stefan's shoulder. "Control your witch or I will be forced to take action."_

_"You lay a hand on her and I'll kill you. I don't care how long it takes." He slams Klaus against the brick wall ._

_Klaus only chuckles before shaking the vampire off. "I won't be holding my breath. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a harem waiting for me at home." He says before getting into his car and driving off._

_Stefan watches his departure for a few seconds before angry punching the building. It cracks slightly, but Stefan doesn't notice._

Bonnie jolts awake and panics when she feels a hard body covering her. After a few seconds, she relaxes when she turns to see Stefan sleeping peacefully around her and remembers that Stefan stayed the night. Once she relaxes she decides to focus on the dream that woke up her.

That dream had been different than the others. Instead of being from her point of view it like it normally is it had seemed like it was from Stefan's point of view. The only thing she can assume that she is able to see some of Stefan's memories after he drank her blood on the island. This leads her to wonder who Belinda is and why Klaus seemed so intent to kill the woman.

When Stefan wraps his arms more tightly around her and nuzzles her neck, she relaxes against him. She'll ask him about Klaus and this Belinda woman tomorrow. After coming to the decision, she promptly falls asleep again.

What she doesn't realize is that by tomorrow, Elena's humanity being shut off and her actions over the next few weeks result her forgetting about the dream.

At least for the time being.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

Stefan sinks back into the arm chair as Bonnie slams down on his cock. God he missed this. As expected, Bonnie hadn't really been in the mood for sex after Jeremy's death and he had been too worried about her to think about it either. Then they'd had to deal with Elena's switch being off and making sure she didn't harm any innocent people.

It had gotten particularly ugly when Elena had tried to kill Caroline. Luckily, Elena hadn't been a match for her and Caroline managed to subdue her. But as a result, Caroline had been added to list of people Elena is no longer talking to. Not surprisingly, dealing with all of that had left little time or energy for sex.

That is why he'd been surprised when he knocked on her door to take her out and she pulled him inside before dragging him to one of the armchairs in the living room. It hadn't taken long for her intentions to become clear and now here they were.

When Bonnie thrusts down again, he slips his hand behind her neck and begins to kiss her deeply. The kiss is so intense that it actually steals her breath away and she clenches her inner muscles around him several times.

After the fourth time he loses it, grabs her hips and begin rapidly thrusting into her. She calls out his name as he hits her spot and her nails dig into his shoulders. He gasps when her breath hitches and she heads toward an explosive orgasm that sets him off as well. He arches his back as he comes, driving her further up his body as their lips meet again in fiery kiss.

Despite coming down from their highs, neither is ready to stop and Bonnie moans when Stefan begins sucking on her neck. They are interrupted when Bonnie's phone rings.

"Don't answer it." He growls against her neck as she picks it up from the table next to the armchair.

"I have to, it's Matt." She moans as he licks at her pulse point. "With Elena going off the deep end, ignoring phone calls is definitely a bad idea right now."

"Fine." He agrees reluctantly. Still despite his agreement, he continues to kiss her neck.

Bonnie melts into his mouth, relishing in the pleasure for a few seconds before she begins speaking again. "Don't you think you should let me answer this without your head attached to my neck?"

"No can do. Besides, you've always been good at multitasking." He pulls away long enough to throw her a smug smile before lunging for her neck with the same fervor as he had been few moments ago.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie presses the talk button on her phone. "What's up, Matt?" She asks breathlessly when Stefan slowly slides his hands down her back, stopping at the curve of her butt.

"Just wanted to let you know that Elena is with Damon in New York at the moment." Matt's voice is relaxed which leads Bonnie to believe the call isn't serious. "Which means for now we don't have to worry about her screwing things up in Mystic Falls."

"Why are they in New York?"

"I don't know, Damon only said that there was something he needed to do…" He trails off when he hears Bonnie gasp. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?" It would explain why it took so long for her to answer the phone.

"No!" She denies despite the fact that not only is Stefan still latched to her neck, but he's also snug inside of her and getting harder with each second that passes.

"You are." His voice his light and Bonnie can tell he's smirking. "Well on that note, I'll let you get off." He chuckles while Bonnie rolls her eyes at the double entendre. "Bye, Bon"

"Bye, Matt."

The moment she hangs up the phone, Stefan presses his mouth to hers and begins kissing her wildly. Bonnie allows it for a few moments until a thought begins to nag her.

"Do you have any idea why Damon would need to go to New York?" She pushes at his chest and feels warmth when he groans at the loss of her kiss.

"Is that where he went?" Stefan had been so focused on Bonnie that he tuned out half of her conversation with Matt.

"Yeah, the only thing he would tell Matt is that there was something he needed to do." She watches as the wheels in his head begin to turn.

"Let's just say what happened in New York is part of the reason Lexi hated him." Stefan begins to explain about the time Lexi came across his brother while his humanity was shut off. She'd tried to get through Damon much like she's gotten through to him over the years, but her attempt ended with her being trapped outside without a daywalker ring.

"So Damon's feeling guilty about almost killing Lexi years ago, but not about actually killing her here in Mystic Falls years later?" Bonnie forehead creases in disbelief, wondering why their group has a tendency to pick and choose what misdeeds to feel remorse for.

"Bon, the last thing I want to do right now is get inside my brother's mind." He shifts and they both gasp as his shaft slides deeper inside of her. "I'd rather focus on being inside of you." He thrusts upward and within seconds the couple is once again lost in the throes of passion.

-X-

There's something about fucking a witch that sets Klaus on fire. Being nestled in witch pussy is unlike anything he's ever felt. He assumes it's the fact that they are typically linked with nature that brings out their animal magnetism, but either way sex with a witch is always amazing. It's also why he hadn't been surprised when Stefan fell for the Bennett witch.

Right now he's with Sadie, a beautiful witch he met a couple of years ago in Richmond. He had been planning to break her like he did the others, but changed his mind when Sadie immediately spread her legs for him. He hadn't been surprised, despite their natures he knows that most witches get off on fucking another supernatural. So whenever he's in town, the two of them meet up for some fun and today is no different. Although he also has another reason for visiting her as well.

Klaus growls as he takes licks at Sadie's pussy before grazing her clitoris with his lips. He begins moving his mouth faster and faster until she explodes against his face. Before she has a chance to come down from her high, he pulls away and quickly slips inside of her. Immediately he begins thrusting and soon their both yelling out expletives. The headboard slams against the wall and he revels in the squeaking of the bed springs. He knows everyone else living in the witch's mansion can hear them which spurs him on.

After a while she climaxes and before he knows it, he's coming as well. He disengages from her and flops down on his back. She laughs and climbs onto his lap, obviously ready for more. Not surprising, he and Sadie have practically spent entire weekends fucking. What does surprise him is the

"So now that we've gotten a little work out. Do you want to tell me why you really came to see me? You weren't supposed to be here for another month." Sadie raises an eyebrow at him. His visits are like clockwork every three months. So for him to appear a month early has her thinking he wants something from her.

"You have always been brilliant." He leans up to kiss her. "Okay, you're right I need your help." He admits with a smile. "There's a witch back in Mystic Falls, Bonnie Bennett."

"What about her?"

"She's gotten strong over the last few months by dabbling in expression. Her friends are too emotionally invested to do the dirty work which means they are willing to let her burn down the city." He can tell the moment, he captures her interest.

"You're right that's very dangerous." She agrees before remembering who she is currently in bed with. "But I'm curious why you would care about a witch as powerful as her turning evil? Isn't that right up your alley?" Sadie gives him a knowing look.

"You're right," He tweaks her nose playfully. "Normally I would relish in a witch going dark, but at the rate she's going she'll be dragging all of us to hell pretty soon." He caresses her thigh. "I think she needs to be taken out. This is where you come in, love."

"Why not just take her out yourself? We both know you're basically indestructible." She smirks when she feels his cock poke at her thigh.

"She and her vampire cohorts have been after me for months, she would be expecting me a mile away. She would not be expecting one of her own."

"Okay so we take her out, what's stopping her family and friends from seeking revenge? The last thing I want is a vengeful witch family or a group of vampires after us."

"No family, at least a family that cares. It would take months for either of her parents to realize she was dead. And as far as her friends go, all it would take is for me to wipe their memories of her."

"How would you do that?"

"They are all linked to me so it would be easy." He smiles cockily. "So do we have a deal?" He makes sure to make his voice hopeful.

"I'll talk to the girls. See if their up for a little trip." She lifts her hips and slides down on his cock. "Now if that's all, I'm going to fuck you now."

"I'm here for your taking." He folds his hands behind his head, a happy smile appearing on his face while Sadie bounces erratically on top of him.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Bonnie digs her keys out and quickly locks up her house, a smile on her face. Despite everything that's going on with Elena's switch being off, Jeremy's death, and the cure, she's really happy that she and Stefan are in a good place. At the moment she's on her way to meet Stefan for a date, something they haven't really gotten the chance to do much of lately.

She walks down the steps and is has just managed to open the car door when she senses the presence of a supernatural being. One that she doesn't know. She stiffens and is surprised when a tall dark-skinned woman approaches her. She figures out right away that the woman's a witch, but it doesn't lessen her suspicion of her.

Bonnie stands to her full height, despite knowing the woman towers over her. "Can I help you?" If need be, she can take incapacitate the woman, but she's hoping it won't come to that.

The woman says nothing instead choosing to stay silent. Before Bonnie has a chance to move, she is surrounded by eleven other witches, each of whom throws a potion at her. She feels weak and it's at that moment she realizes that she's been set up. Which is the last thing that's on her mind before she loses consciousness.

-X-

The last thing Damon expected when he called to check in with Stefan was to find out Bonnie was missing. If it isn't one problem, it's another. He wonders when the hits will stop coming.

"Do you have any leads on who took her? Have you considered Klaus." He definitely wouldn't put it past the bastard.

"I thought about that, but he knows he'd be the first person we'd accuse."

"Yeah, you're right." Damon agrees. "Normally I would say vampires, but we both know Bonnie could take an entire army out if she really wanted to at this point. If I had to guess, I'd say it was one of her own. Not only would she not want to hurt them, but they would also be on a more even playing field with her."

"I was thinking the same thing, actually. That means I need to make a trip to the woods." He has feeling if it is witches, that the woods is the first place they would take her.

"Do you need me to come home?"He and Bonnie not see eye to eye most of the time, but the idea of her being hurt still bothers him.

"No, you should stay where you are. If we need help I'll call." Stefan says goodbye before hanging up the phone. He speed dials Caroline and when she answers he begins to fill her in about his hunch.

Ten minutes later, he makes his way into the woods and his heart drops at what he sees. Bonnie is surrounded by twelve witches and based on the chants he knows they are performing a ritual on her. Bonnie actually mentioned the ritual in passing, having read about how painful it is. So for her to be going through it infuriates him.

He hears a gasp and he knows Caroline is right behind him. As he gets closer to Bonnie, he hears her groan in pain and he tries to rush the circle. However before he can infiltrate, he's tackled from behind. When he attempts to get back up he's face to face with Klaus.

"Let me go!" He punches Klaus and the original is surprised by the amount of power in the punch.

"No can do, mate."He manages to subdue Stefan again by stabbing him in the gut, using Stefan's worry over Bonnie against him. "Trying to cross that circle would be a mistake." He says as Stefan falls to the ground.

"I should have known you had something to with this."He groans through the pain but still makes several attempts to crawl over to Bonnie.

"I had nothing to do with this, actually." He lies knowing the other man will be too filled with worry to notice. "I was out here testing one of my hybrids when I heard the commotion." Tightens his hold on Stefan. "Your witch is this predicament because of her own actions. Other witches don't like it when one of their own harnesses dark magic. Even if it is used for good." He lies smoothly. Truth be told, Bonnie's the only person so far that was able to harness dark magic and use it for good. Most of the others that have tried have been taken over by it. "Are you really willing to sacrifice the life of 12 witches for one witch?"

Stefan tries once again to get to Bonnie, but the original grips his foot in an unbreakable hold. "You claim to be so much better than me, but once again what you're only focused on what you want. You need to let nature takes its course"

"I will never let that happen!" Stefan manages to break Klaus' hold once again, but Klaus manages to grab his foot, stopping his progress.

So focused on Stefan, Klaus doesn't notice when Caroline crosses the circle and quickly kills each of the witches until it's too late. He swears when he realizes that once again his plan failed. Frustrated, he lets Stefan go and disappears, leaving the group of friends alone.

Stefan stands up and rushes over to Bonnie, picking her up in arms. He cuddles her close to his body, relieved to hear her steady breaths. Still, he would be more relieved if Bonnie was actually conscious and looking at him.

"You should take her home."Caroline's voice breaks into his haze.

"But what about?" He glances over at the bodies of the witches.

"I'll take care of them."

"You shouldn't have to do that, I can take of them."

"No." She shakes her head. "Someone needs to stay with her and I think it should be you. Besides you're hurt and you need time to heal." She glances at his stab wound. "Just let me know when Bonnie wakes up." She disappears as well in order to get a shovel.

-X-

A few hours later, Stefan sits at the end of Bonnie's bed anxiously waiting for her to wake up. He jolts when she begins to stir. The moment she opens her eyes he scoots closer to her, happy that she's finally awake.

"Hey" He smiles at her.

"Hi," Bonnie looks around, slightly surprised to be in her bedroom.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Do you remember what happened?" Stefan asks when Bonnie still looks slightly out of it.

"I remember a lot of things."She says after a few moments of silence. "I remember being kidnapped by those witches, the ritual, I remember feeling you and Caroline's presence, along with Klaus'. And now I remember that you've basically been lying to me for months.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan looks her in confusion, unsure where she's going with this.

"I'm talking about Belinda." She sees him flinch. "I remember everything about my past life." She continues on when he doesn't say anything. "Apparently, the ritual tapped into my subconscious and now I know the dreams I've been having weren't really dreams, they were memories. Memories of my past life."

"You've been having dreams? How come you never said anything?"

"I planned to but my attention has mostly been focused on everything else that's been going on." She explains before frowning. "I want to know why you didn't think this was something I should know. We've known each other all this time and you've never mentioned it."

"I never mentioned it because Klaus compelled away my memories of you. If I had remembered there's no way I would have been able to stay away from you when we met up again."

"So basically you're admitting that we wouldn't be together if Klaus hadn't unlocked those memories."

"That's not true." Stefan shakes his head in denial. It would have taken them much longer, but there is no doubt in his mind that he would have fallen for her eventually.

"Isn't it?"She snorts angrily before a thought occurs to her. "You obviously remember now, so when did he give you back your memories?"

"The night of Twenties dance."He mumbles quietly.

"I see." She sighs. "Now I get why your feelings for Elena changed so suddenly. Why you started hanging out with me. You're trying to relieve your memories of Belinda with me because she was taken from you." Bonnie feels her heartbreak at the thought. Logically she knows she's Belinda, but at the moment it's like watching a movie. She has the images, but her life now is what she feels the most connected to.

"The last thing I wanted to do was make you feel like I was recreating our past. That's why I left town, but I couldn't stay away and when I returned I fell for you all over again." He says earnestly.

"I want you leave." Bonnie's voice is full of hurt.

"Bon-"He tries to touch her but she snatches her hand away.

"Please just go. I need some time to think about this." She says with a teary voice, trying her best not to breakdown in front of him.

Stefan stands up, walks to the door and looks at her sadly before walking out of the door. The moment he gets outside he sends a text to Caroline asking her to check up on Bonnie, knowing she shouldn't be alone tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**One Week Later**

Caroline opens the door to Bonnie's bedroom and is surprised to find her friend surrounded by what looks to be several grimoires. Over the course of the last week she's had to deal with a sullen Bonnie and broody Stefan, so she's a little shocked to Bonnie in a calmer mood. She has to admit she was shocked when she'd shown up to Bonnie's place the week before and her best friend revealed that not only has she been reincarnated after being killed by Klaus in the twenties, but that previous version of her had been in a serious relationship with Stefan. She'd been hoping that after a couple days Bonnie would finally go talk to Stefan, but so far it hasn't happened yet.

"What are you doing?" She asks as flops on the bed next to Bonnie.

"I've been looking through some of the grimoires from my family line." Bonnie looks up from Emily's grimoire. "So how are you today?" She knows Caroline has been feeling some guilt about the witches she killed.

"Yeah we're not doing the 'let's talk about Caroline so I don't have to talk about my own problems' thing today." Other than that first night, Bonnie has barely mentioned anything about her past life or Stefan, but Caroline thinks it's time she opened up. "Now, don't you think you let this thing with Stefan go on long enough? I get that you're angry…"

"I'm not angry." Caroline gives her look. "Okay, I am angry, but not with Stefan. I was never really angry with him." Bonnie admits after a few moments.

"Then why have you been shutting him out this entire week? The poor guy has been blowing up my phone for info on you."

"I needed time to deal with the doubts that I've been having about our relationship."

"What kind of doubts?" Caroline furrows her brow in confusion. She knows how madly in love they are.

"Doubts like, what if the only reason we're even together is because of the past."

"You can't seriously think that." Caroline looks at her in disbelief. "I mean of course your past together would be factor, but I saw the two of you spend months flirting. Trust me that had nothing to do with your past."

"But we saw how obsessed he was with Elena despite how doomed that relationship seemed. There were times where I thought he would have sacrificed me if it meant keeping her safe. Hell he and Damon basically did that earlier this year with Abby. And I'll be honest, it took me awhile to forgive him for what happened and actually let him in." Bonnie wipes at a stray tear.

Caroline nods in understanding; she remembers how difficult that situation with Abby had been.

"So now that I have all the facts, I'm having trouble believing that we would have gotten to this place again if he hadn't gotten his memories back and I hadn't started having those dreams. He would still be obsessing over Elena and I would have been on the brink of getting back together with Jeremy before he died." Bonnie had definitely had those thoughts before Stefan made his reappearance and they started hanging out.

"I think you two would have found each other eventually. It just would have taken longer." She squeezes Bonnie's hand before continuing. "Okay, I'm going to tell you something I've never told you before. Mostly because I knew you would deny it, but I think you need to hear it." She moves closer to Bonnie on the bed. "Do you remember the first time you guys actually met? I mean this time around." She adds after remembering that Bonnie now has two different timelines in her head.

"Yeah, I do." Bonnie glances at her in confusion, wondering why Caroline would be asking about their first official meeting.

"I never said anything, but I remember seeing a bit of a spark between you two."She smiles as she remembers that particular day. "Of course his attention was on Elena and you were playing the dutiful best friend by giving him her number, but I wouldn't have been all that surprised if something happened between you guys. Granted the thought only lasted until you freaked out and ran off." The two share a laugh as they remember the way Bonnie rushed off that day. "But now I'm sure it was your subconscious trying to tell you something."

"You're right I felt drawn to him even when he terrified me and I could never figure out why." Bonnie utters softly before another thought occurs to her.

"Okay I can see the worry all over your face, what's going in that head of yours?"

"It's just… I have all these memories of my past life and the feelings that go along with them, but I'm not that same person anymore. The experiences I've had in this life have changed me, but there is also a lot of unfinished business in the past that also I need to deal with." She says thinking of Klaus and his role in all of this.

"Maybe that's why you should talk to Stefan. I think if anyone can understand how you're feeling it would be him."

"Maybe, you're right."

"Of course I'm right." She grins playful before glancing at Bonnie's alarm clock. She jolts slightly when she realizes how late it is. "I'm hoping to Skype with Tyler so I need to head home, but before I go I want to say one last thing." She pauses for a second to make sure she has Bonnie's full attention. "I've seen the way Stefan looks at you and the way you look at him. As long as I've known both of you I've never seen either of you more happy or content. Do you really want to give that up because of any doubts you may having?" She gives Bonnie a hug before jumping off the bed. "Call me if you need to talk, you know I'm here."

"Thanks for that by the way." Bonnie smiles at her in gratitude.

"You're welcome." She grins widely at Bonnie before closing the door behind her.

Once Caroline goes Bonnie spends the next hour going over her conversation with Caroline. Her best friend had been right, she loves Stefan and what happened in the past doesn't have to define their relationship now.

She is brought out of her thoughts when a random breeze appears; causing the pages to flip on the grimoire she'd been looking through earlier.

When she looks down at the grimoire she blinks in surprise when she sees what spell is on the page. And suddenly it's obvious what she has to do.

Making her decision, she picks up the grimoire and begins reciting the spell.

-X-

Klaus groans as he comes into the brunette's mouth. Despite this she continues to bob up and down on his cock. She is just one of four women he brought home today. After what happened with Sadie, he had been left doubly irritated. Not only had he not been able to get rid of Bonnie, but it had also left him without the best sex he's ever had. So after a week of regrouping he decided to get back normal by compelling women for fun. He may not be able to fix his problem with Bonnie just yet, but he can pleasure his body.

"That was fantastic, Love." He stops the woman's movement. "But, it's only right you give someone else a turn." He smiles at the blonde, lying next to them.

The brunette pouts, but lifts her head and quickly trades spots with the blonde. Klaus groans when she immediately deep throats him.

"Must you do this right out in the open?" Rebekah rolls her eyes as she steps into the living room. The last thing she expected when got home was to find her brother in the midst of an orgy. None of the women even blink at her appearance, leading her to come to the conclusion that they have been compelled.

"Never forget that I'm the master of this mansion." Despite his sister's entrance he has no intentions of stopping. "If you don't like it then you should leave." He groans in pleasure as the blonde's movements begin to get quicker.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this. We need to talk." She turns away when he lifts the blonde's head from his crotch.

"Fine," He rolls his eyes at Rebekah before turning to the women. "I'll be right back." He slips his pants on. "Feel free to entertain yourselves while I'm gone." He grins when two of the women begin eating each other out while the other two start kissing.

"I see you're back to engaging in orgies with nameless whores now that your favorite witch is dead."

"You said you needed to speak with me, so speak." Klaus folds his arm across his chest impatiently.

"From what I've heard, it seems the witch and Stefan are going through a rough patch."

"How do you know that?" That had been last thing he'd been expecting to her to say when he walked into the hallway.

"As you know, I've been spending time with Elena. Damon mentioned it to her and she gleefully told me all about the other day. Those were the only details she had though."

"For once you actually have some valid information." He grins patronizingly at her. "I think you should go back to your attempts at seducing Stefan." He suggests casually as though he were suggesting a new restaurant.

"Why?" She looks at him in surprise. "You said I had no chance. What would that suddenly change now?"

"You'll never get his heart, but you just might have a shot at getting him into your bed. We all know Stefan has tendency to do stupid things when he's feeling heartbreak."

"Is there a reason, you are trying to prostitute me?" She has no problem seducing Stefan into bed, but she has to admit she finds it a bit insulting that her brother made the suggestion.

"Finding out Stefan was sleeping with you would devastate the witch and isolate her from one of her biggest protectors. That's where we went wrong the last time. I'd gotten so used to the witch being forgotten by her friends that I forgotten that things have change and Stefan would notice immediately if she were missing. If you manage to fuck him, we both get what want."

"Okay, I have to ask. Why are you so obsessed with killing the witch?" While Rebekah wants nothing more than to have another chance with Stefan, she's starting to wonder if it's really worth it to try and take on Bonnie. It seems she has become just as formidable of an opponent as her brother.

"She's getting too strong. She was a threat to me then and she's an even bigger threat to me now. Not to mention unlike the last time, she actually has personal reasons for disliking me. And that's without remembering that I killed her in the past." He knows once Bonnie comes into her own she could become a problem for him, which means he needs to snuff her out before it happens.

The two stare at each other silently both thinking about Bonnie, though only one of them is having murderous thoughts.

"You should plan you're seduction tonight, the longer you wait the more likely it is they'll be together again and it will be too late." He grins. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to get back to what I was doing before you so rudely interrupted me." He strolls back into the living room, leaving Rebekah alone.

Rebekah stands there thinking things over before deciding to get ready for her seduction.

-X-

"You and I need to have a talk." These are the words that greet Stefan when he opens the door to the boardinghouse and sees Matt standing there.

Stefan sighs, reluctantly giving in despite his current mood. He would much rather be talking to Bonnie about this, but knows that a confrontation with Matt is inevitable.

"I didn't come here to fight you or anything. It's not like I would win anyway." He had initially planned on messing with him, but after seeing how terrible Stefan looks –wrinkled clothes, beard stubble, and a host of other imperfections, he decides to take pity on him. "But I do need to know what's inside your head for Bonnie's sake."

"You have to know that I love her so much. That I've never felt like this about anyone and I never will."

"Reincarnation omission aside, I do know that, but you have to look at this from Bonnie's perspective. As long as we've known you, it's been all about Elena for you. Then out of the blue it isn't and your focus shifts to Bonnie. Of course she would worry that your feelings for her now are only because of the relationship you two had before in the twenties."

"I won't lie, I worried about the same thing and that's partly why I left town." Matt nods his head in understanding. "When I did come back I didn't plan on pursuing her romantically. I saw how much she was hurting and I wanted to be there for her as a friend. "

"So how did you go from wanting to be her friends to starting a relationship with her?"

"I fell in love with her all over again." Stefan blurts out, surprising Matt by the amount of passion in his voice. "Her voice, her laughter, her huge heart and the more time I spent with her, the more irresistible she became. So I stopped trying to fight it after a while."

"If you love her so much, why haven't you gone to see her this week?"

"Believe me I wanted to, but she asked me to give her some time. So that's what I've been doing. But I'll only stay away for so long." The look in Stefan's eyes tells him that he's come to his limit of being patient. "I love Bonnie and I'm not giving her up without a fight."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Well I'm rooting for you." He turns toward the door. "Oh and one last thing." He says as he opens the door.

"Yeah?"Stefan rubs his face tiredly.

"Dude you really need to clean yourself up. You'll never get Bonnie back looking or smelling like that."

Matt chuckles at the look on Stefan's face as he walks out the door.

-X-

Rebekah stands outside of the Salvatore boardinghouse, debating whether or not to go in. Does she really want to seduce someone that wouldn't give her the time a day under normal circumstances? When she thinks about how great in bed Stefan is, she quickly makes her decision and gets out of her car. However before she can walk to the door, she is pushed against a wall.

When she becomes aware of her surroundings, Rebekah realizes that she is staring into Matt Donovan's angry eyes.

"What the hell are doing you here?" He looks down at the original as he restrains her wrists in his hand.

"That's none of your business."

"That's where you're wrong it's definitely my business. Despite what he says, I know you and your brother had something to do with Bonnie's kidnapping and I know if you're here it's because you're up to no good."

"Do you think it's wise to corner someone who is not only stronger than you, but who can also compel you to do anything I want." She grins and looks into his eyes. "Now I want you to leave and forget you ever saw me here." She frowns when he only grins at her.

"Try to compel me all you want, but it won't work." He looks at her amusement in his eyes. Thank god Bonnie decided to respell his ring so he would no longer susceptible to being compelled. He'd been a little surprised when Bonnie cast a spell on his ring a few months ago –she did after finding out he'd been compelled to letting Elena feed on him. At the time he'd wondered if it was really necessary, but now he's thankful for Bonnie's insistence.

"The witch," She guesses immediately. "Of course." She can't help but be impressed by Bonnie. She's definitely making sure those she cares about are taken care of.

"You almost sound impressed." His eyes widen when she averts her gaze. "You don't really want to kill her." Matt comes to the conclusion when he sees the conflicted look in her eyes. "Then this is all about wanting Stefan." He chuckles slightly in amusement. "I have to hand to the guy; he really is a girl magnet." He sobers up and stares at Rebekah again. "I get that you cared about him once upon a time, but he's in love with Bonnie now. Why would you want a guy that you know is devoted to someone else?"

"Why do you even care?" She snaps at the compassionate tone in his voice.

"We may be on opposite sides." Though after this most recent revelation, he wonders if they will be on opposite sides for much longer. "But I still think you deserve to find someone that wants and is actually focused on you."

"Is there a reason you're telling me this?"

"Look I know a lot about wanting someone that wants someone else." He thinks of his relationships with Caroline and Elena. "At some point you have to move on or else it eats at you."

"Are we done now?" She shakes off his grip with ease and stares haughtily into his eyes.

"Bonnie's like a sister to me and I don't want to see her upset. So if you do anything to upset her, you and I are gonna have a problem." He glares into her eyes for a few seconds before softening his tone. "I know that Stefan will turn you down so I'm not going to try to force you to leave, but I do want you to think about what I just said." Matt finishes before he steps back and heads to his car, leaving Rebekah alone.

She watches him go; both surprised and slightly turned on by his lecture.

-X-

Stefan towels himself dry as he walks out of the steam-filled bathroom toward his bed. He stops abruptly when he realizes he's no longer alone.

"Bonnie." He gasps as he spies Bonnie sitting on his bed.

"Hi." She utters quietly.

"Hey."He slowly drinks her in after not being able to see her for a week. Naturally she looks and smells amazing. The dress she's wearing accentuates her curves perfectly and it takes everything in him not to rush over to her and haul her into his arms. "I didn't expect to see you. I'm glad you're here though" He adds when he realizes how his previous statement might have sounded.

"I thought it was time we talked." She glances at the towel wrapped around his hips. "But it can wait until you've gotten dressed.

"Okay, I'll just be a minute." He agrees before he unabashedly drops the towel, making a point to showcase his body.

Arousal floods Bonnie immediately, but she is unable to avert her gaze. She watches with half-lidded eyes as he walks toward the closet, the muscles in his butt tightening with every step he takes. He pulls out a pair of pants along with a button down and slowly pulls them on. Once he's dressed, he walks across the room and sits down next to Bonnie.

"So how have you been?" Bonnie is the first to speak.

"Miserable without you." He stares deeply into her eyes before continuing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about our past together. I wanted to tell you the moment Klaus unlocked my memories, but I didn't think it was right to burden you with that knowledge and I wasn't sure how you would take it."

"You're right I would have freaked." She agrees with his point. "Which why I should have told you about the dreams I was having. It probably would have saved us a lot of trouble." She shifts until she's straddling his lap. "I want you to know I was never really angry with you. I was angry at Klaus and about the situation in general, but not you. I guess I was just afraid that we were only drawn to each other because our past and I wasn't sure how to get past that. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you sooner." She looks away in embarrassment.

He tilts her chin up so their gazes are meeting again. "I love you so much. I may have loved others in the past, but those relationships were nothing compared to my feelings for you. It was like was I only existing before I fell in love with you and now that I know what that's like, I am not giving you up without a fight." He looks into her eyes unblinkingly.

"I'm glad to hear that because I feel the exact same way." She smiles and presses a kiss to his lips before pulling away. "Otherwise the spell I performed before I came over would have been overkill."

"What kind of spell?"

"Do you remember the day you proposed?" She begins playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah." He nods as he thinks back to that particular day. "Why?"

"Remember how we talked about extending my life?" She asks with a sly voice.

"Yeah and you mentioned that you had enough power to make yourself immortal." He freezes when he realizes what she's implying. "Are you saying that you're immortal?" He asks, the hope radiating off his voice. They never really talked about this time around, but it had always been in the back of his mind that he would likely out live her.

"Yes." She nods happily and before she has a chance to say anything else Stefan's lips are on hers. Their mouths move together happily until Stefan pulls away to ask her a question.

"What made you decide to go ahead with the spell; I mean we've never really talked about our future together."

"I was in my room thinking about our relationship when the grimoire or more accurately Emily, flipped to the spell." She moves her hands to his cheeks while his move down to her waist. "When I saw the spell I realized instead of looking at our past as the reason we're together now, I should look at now as our second chance. That this time we could do all the things we'd planned on doing before Klaus ruined everything."

She sees the anger flare up in his eyes at the mention of Klaus and pulls his face closer until they are only a few inches apart to get him to focus on her again. "I'm not letting anything or anyone tear us apart again." She reassures him passionately.

"I'm happy to hear that." He mimics her earlier words before crushing his mouth to hers in fiery kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie's back arches as her climax flows throughout her body. Stefan slowly slides his hands down to grip her hips before moving to the small of her back and finally her butt. He clutches her to him, groaning as he lifts her up and down on him, his hips pumping harder and harder into her.

She's in the aftermath of her first release when she feels the need build up in her again and she's climaxing again. After a few more upward thrusts, Stefan is coming right behind her.

Once he's finally spent, Bonnie collapses on top of him, taking pleasure in the way his dampened chest feels against her breasts. Still hard, Stefan holds her in place as he gently slides his hands up and down her back.

He grins when Bonnie finally opens her eyes and begins to speak into his chin. "So are you up for doing this for the next 100 years?" As she does so, her breath sends sparks throughout his body, making him even harder than he had been before.

"I'm thinking we should try for a thousand or better yet we should try for an eternity." He says before flips her onto her back and begins thrusting into her. "What do you think?"

"I'm thinking you're right." She gasps as the pleasure starts to overwhelm her again.

-X-

Klaus pulls on his pants, the women had gotten exhausted and he sent them on their way. He on the other was not the least bit exhausted and could have gone on for much longer. That's what he misses about Sadie the most- they could go at it for days with only a few breaks in between. He really needs to find another witch of her caliber. He starts when he hears a noise and when turns around he finds an unrecognizable man staring at him.

"Who the hell are you?" He growls before menacingly holding him a chokehold.

"The name's Silas." Klaus is surprised when the man shakes off his grip.

"You're the one that killed the Gilbert boy." Klaus remembers what happened on the island. "What are you doing in Mystic Falls? I figured you were enjoying being free after two thousand years."

"I have something you and the others have been looking for."

"Are you saying you have the cure? Why haven't you used it?" Klaus throws out the questions.

"It's hidden in a safe place and the reason I haven't used it is simple. I have no use for it. It won't get me what I want most." His voice becomes wistful.

"What's that?" Klaus raises an eyebrow.

"The woman I love."

"Isn't she dead?"

Silas snarls in anger at his nonchalant tone, but continues on. "Yes she is technically dead, but there is a way around that the solution is something you want desperately. Even more than the cure." He adds.

"And just what is it that you think I want?" Klaus doubts the man has any idea what he's been wanting.

"The Bennett witch dead." Silas looks at him smugly.

"You're right" Klaus will admit that. "I do want her dead, but how does she factor into this?"

"She's the only one powerful enough to open the veil to the other side. Once she does that I can rescue the woman I love. And we'll be reunited at last."

"I just want her dead and I'm not really seeing how that will result in her death."

"Things are more vulnerable for a witch when the veil is open. There were will many supernatural beings walking around, many with grudges. That would be the best time to take her out. She'd still be a corporeal being as long as the veil was up, but she would feel too guilty to keep it open."

"What is it that you want from me?"

"You just have to figure out a way to get her to open the veil and I'll make sure the witch is dead before and the cure is your hands before I leave with my love."

"She has no idea what I actually look." Silas shifts to look like Damon, Alaric, and Jeremy before shifting into the face he used when he confronted Klaus. "If I look like someone she trusts I can catch her unaware."

"Well that's all well and good, but I think I'll stick to my own plan." He's decided to send a couple of his hybrids to take Bonnie out. "Now if you'll excuse I have to check on my soldiers."

"Your plan won't work, but feel free to try anyway." Silas chuckles. "Once you figure, give me a call and we can do business." He hands Klaus a card before walking to the car he recently acquired.

The moment he drives off, Silas glances in the mirror for a second before letting his face shift into its true form. If someone were to drive past they would think they were looking at Stefan. "I'll be happy once I can stop with the shifting." He grins before shifting back into his temporary disguise.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

Bonnie looks up from the arm chair she's lounged in to glance at Stefan. After several hours of making love he'd fallen asleep, but Bonnie hadn't been able to do the same and instead wrapped herself in the bed sheet before climbing into one the arm chair's across the room so she could do some research. She smiles softly when Stefan clutches the pillow she normally uses under his face. Eventually her eyes move to the line of his back, before moving down to his butt. Naturally the perusal causes the need to flare up in her, but she stays put and makes a point looking through her grimoire. It's difficult for the first ten minutes not to wake Stefan up, but she manages to get distracted by the spells and before she knows it another couple of hours have passed.

Stefan stirs and immediately reaches for Bonnie when he realizes she isn't there. He panics thinking that them making up was only a dream only to sigh in relief when he notices her diligently looking through her grimoire in an arm chair across the room.

He quickly climbs out of bed and makes his way over to her. She looks up the moment he stops in front of her and pointedly looks down at his crotch.

"You took the covers." He grumbles.

"Sorry." She apologizes though it's obvious she's not at all sorry. "But I needed something keep the chill out and you don't feel temperatures to the same degree. It had to be done." She gives him a wide smile.

Stefan playfully rolls his eyes before scooping her into her arms and sitting in the arm chair before pulling Bonnie into his lap. "So did you get any sleep at all?" He asks when she finally settles against him. He has a feeling she's been up this entire time.

"No," She shakes her head. "I had too much on my mind." Her eyes flash in anger.

"You've been thinking about Klaus haven't you?" He pulls her closer to his body, his anger rising.

"Yeah." And Bonnie knows that the time has come for them discuss the night she was killed.

"We never get a chance to talk about this for obvious reasons, but how did even get in your place?" It's something he's been wondering ever since he got his memories back. "Because I know there's no way in hell you would ever let him in your home.

"He already was there when I got home that day."

Stefan looks at her in shock. "How?"

"By using someone I trusted against me." She pauses in sadness and anger when she thinks of the way she was betrayed. "He tricked Marjorie into removing the invite clause from my home."

"Why would she do that, she had to know the danger that would you put you in."

"He convinced her that you were planning on turning me and since she never really liked you, she believed it."

"But how would inviting Klaus even help." Stefan asks as he squeezes her sheet covered thigh.

"He made a deal to 'help' me and she believed him for some reason. I don't know why, it wasn't like Klaus was known for being altruistic back then. Hell in many ways he was even more vicious and trigger happy back then." She shrugs before getting back on subject. "Anyway, he also got her to give him a potion that would temporarily dull the effect my powers had on him. Still I fought the son of a bitch as hard as could" Stefan nods remembering the state of the house when he got there. "but it wasn't enough in the end." She looks down at her lap, remembering her last moments vividly. When she looks up again she sees Stefan, trying to rein in his anger.

"I know we all agreed on somewhat of a truce with Klaus, but I don't think I can agree to one anymore. After what he did to you, there's no way I'm not giving him the chance to get back to his old tricks." His voice is rough, but Bonnie can hear the emotion there.

"Stefan, he's already up to his old tricks."

"What do you mean?" He grabs her face, the worry dripping off him.

"He's the one behind my kidnapping."

"That explains why he was in the area, but he said the witches were there on their own volition."

"And they were, to an extent." She pauses. "They weren't exactly wrong to worry about me taking on expression, it can and usually is a very dangerous thing for a witch to take on. I managed to master it, but they didn't know that. Klaus used their fears for his own gain, but I do think all of this could had one of them actually tried talking to me first. Instead they attacked me without looking deeper into the situation. We might have been able to come to an understanding and twelve women would still be alive right now." Bonnie finishes sadly.

"I'm sorry." He knows how she feels about the deaths of her fellow witches. "I think I have a way to make taking Klaus out a little easier." He decides he needs to reveal the reason he'd been after the cure this entire time. "The cure." He reveals surprising Bonnie. "I think it might have a way to strip half of him away – I don't know which would be erased, but either way he would no longer be a hybrid."

"That makes sense." Bonnie agrees. "So that's why you joined in the search for the cure?" She'd thought it was a little strange that he was bending over backwards for her cure for Elena, especially once the doppelganger found out about their relationship. But now that she knows he really wanted it to take out Klaus, his behavior makes a lot more sense. "So what would you told everyone, once the cure was found. I can't imagine that would have gone over well with group at that point in time."

"I'm not sure." Stefan can admit he had no plan. "As for now, Damon is the only one that cares about the cure and that's only because he thinks that's what Elena wants. But if he knew this could be the solution to get rid of Klaus forever, I know he'd be all for it."

"So we're agreed that once we find the cure, we use it to take out Klaus?" Bonnie stares at Stefan and he nods in agreement.

"Together, we're taking him out together." He makes sure he stresses that multiple times because he's not letting her face that bastard alone.

"Of course, he's taken so much from both of us." She rests her forehead against his. "It's only right that we both get to take him out." She presses a kiss to his lips before pulling away. "But first we need to take care of the other messes he's made."

"What do you mean?" Stefan gives her a look.

"I need your help with something. Are you up for taking a quick trip with me?" She looks into his eyes.

"Sure. Just tell me when and where." He smiles and presses a kiss to her cheek.

-X-

After working out at the gym for a while, Matt showers and decides to head to one of the local diner's in town. As he walks in, his phone dings and smiles when reads text he received from Caroline. Apparently Bonnie finally went to talk to Stefan and they made up. He's glad, it had been rough seeing them both so sad. He is just about to find a booth to sit in, he sees a familiar face sitting in one of the booths.

Rebekah sits quietly pondering her life. Ever since she was undaggered her thoughts have been on her past with Stefan, but today she realized that Matt had been right. Why waste her time on a guy that wants someone else? Her decision hadn't made Klaus all that happy, but she knows he'll get over it eventually. Still, she's wondering where to go from here.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Rebekah looks up and sees Matt standing in front of her booth.

"It's a free country." Rebekah shrugs, though inwardly she feels heat rush through her.

As Matt smiles and sits down across from her, she thinks maybe this could be a start.

* * *

**Blue Ridge Mountains – Two Days Later**

Tyler Lockwood sighs as he opens the door to the cabin he's been staying in for last several months. It's been difficult dealing with his mother's death. He'd wanted to take Klaus out immediately after that happened, but he knew it would only get him killed. Especially after he banished him from town. Still the thing that has made this the most difficult was being with Caroline. The last time he saw her was for Christmas and that was three months ago. He's not only missed a lot with her, but also with the rest of his friends.

He shuts the door behind before stiffening. He senses a powerful being in the cabin and stills himself into a battle stance. However, when he walks further into the living room his eyes widen in shock at his visitor.

"Bonnie?"He relaxes somewhat when he realizes that his intruder is the tiny witch. Something shifts behind her and he realizes that Stefan's standing behind her protectively. That's something he thought he'd never see.

"Tyler." She smiles softly.

The two men eye each other, but only acknowledge each other with nods.

"What are you two doing here?" He knows Bonnie wouldn't have shown up here just because and he his heart drops. "Did something happen to Caroline?"

"No, she's fine." Bonnie quickly reassures him. "I'm here because it's time we worked to get you back home."

"I can't let you put yourself in danger for me." That had been the only reason he isolated himself and listened to Klaus' demands to leave town in the first place. He hadn't wanted to put anyone else in danger by pissing the bastard off.

"And you won't be, it's actually the opposite." Tyler gives her confused look. "I need you out of Klaus' crosshairs so we begin our battle with him." She gestures toward Stefan who grits his teeth in anger.

"This seems personal for two of you." Tyler guesses correctly.

"Because it is." Bonnie says with fire dancing in her eyes.

"Okay, I get why this would be so personal for Stefan, but why would it be for you?" He looks at Bonnie in confusion.

"You might want to sit, it's kind of a long and rage inducing story." She gestures to his armchair.

Twenty minutes later, Tyler is unable to drink the beer he'd gotten before Bonnie and Stefan started to explain their history with Klaus. He really is a ruthless bastard. What kind of monster not only kills his rival, but purposely forces the man she loves to forget her existence for ninety years. He looks at Bonnie and Stefan and is surprised to feel a new kinship to them. It's interesting how being screwed royally by the same person can bond people.

"So you're immortal now? How did you do it? Are the other immortal witches?" He quickly rattles out several questions. While he's curious about the other stuff as well, Bonnie having enough power to make herself immortal is the easiest thing to get answers about.

"There's a spell of course." Bonnie takes a swig of beer. "but it's extremely powerful and only works if the person has enough power to perform it. Lots of witches have died trying. I know I definitely wouldn't have attempted do the spell before my I mastered my powers because it would have been suicide. As for other witches, I'm sure there are others, but I haven't run into any others yet." She shrugs and stands up to throw her bottle away.

"Okay now that I've heard the story I get why you guys want him gone, but how do you plan on getting me out of this banishment thing?"

Bonnie smiles and begins to tell him what she has planned. Once she's done explaining, she is the taken by surprise when Tyler stands ups and hauls her into his arms for a bear hug. She laughs, amused by his enthusiasm.

"I think you can put her down now." Stefan says after it becomes obvious he's beginning to cut off her air.

"Sorry." He smiles apologetically at Bonnie.

"It's okay." Bonnie smiles back before she squeezes his shoulder.

"I'm just so happy that I'll get to finally be with Caroline again." He smiles at the thought. "If there's anything I can do, just ask."

"Actually, there is something you can do."

"Name it"

"I just want you take care of Caroline. This battle is going to get ugly and though I know she can take care of herself, I need to know she has someone watching her back."

"You've got it." He nods very seriously.

-X-

Two days later, Stefan stirs in Bonnie's bed feeling as though something is missing. When he opens his eyes he realizes Bonnie isn't in bed. He sits up completely when the door to the bathroom opens and a fully dressed Bonnie walks out. His mouth waters at the way she looks in her clothes. She's in all black- boots, jeans, shirt, hell even her jacket, but she looks amazing.

She frowns when she realizes he's awake. "Hey, I hope I didn't wake you."

"Why are you out of bed? And more importantly why are you dressed?" He growls as she walks closer to the bed.

She gives him a meaningful look and quickly remembers the plan. He frowns, he hadn't liked the plan when she first came up, or when she explained it to Tyler, nor does he like it now. Don't get him wrong, it's brilliant plan but it still means putting Bonnie in danger and that's something he'll always hate.

"I know you don't like it" She says as if she was reading his mind, "but it has to be done if I'm going to help Tyler."

"I get that, but I still don't get why you didn't wake me up." He says right before he drags her into his sheet-covered lap and starts kissing her neck.

"Yeah, this is exactly why I didn't wake you up." She melts into the kisses for a few seconds before pulling away. "You're always like this when you first wake up and normally I would up for it, but I today I need to be completely focused on what I need to do." He cups his cheeks. "I'll call you the minute it's done, so you know I'm okay." She kisses his lips. "Is that okay?"

Stefan nods and kisses her again before speaking. "But if you're not back here in few hours, I'm coming after you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." She smiles, presses a passionate kiss to his lips before climbing off his lap. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." She throws him another smile before walking out the door, leaving Stefan alone.

-X-

Two men-one with black hair, the other with blonde watch from a SUV across the street from the Bennett home as Bonnie climbs into her and drives off. Immediately the driver starts up the car and starts tailing her while the passenger fishes for his phone.

"Yes?" Klaus' voice comes in.

"The witch finally left her home, without the vampire."

"Great, you have your orders." He says before abruptly hanging up.

Fifteen minutes later, the two men are walking through the woods in search of the witch. They spot her five minutes later and quickly decide ambush her from both sides

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Bonnie says when the blonde man approaches her from one side while the black haired one approaches her from the other.

"We're here to kill you." The blonde man says calmly.

"Are you?" She looks back and forth between both men, a bored look on her face. "Well that sucks, for you."

The men laugh hysterically at her confidence convinced that this kill will be an easy one. They're right, it will be easy. Unfortunately for them, they won't be the ones coming out of this alive

-X-

Klaus takes a sip of tea from his tea cup before setting it down and closing his eyes. After all these years, finding a coffee shop in Virginia that has actually serves adequate tea has been very difficult to say the least. Thankfully, he found one just outside of Mystic Falls and ever so often he likes at one of the tables outside and indulge in a custom he's loved for years.

At the moment, he is waiting for his two best Hybrids to call him back and inform of the witch's demise. He can only imagine the look on her face when she realizes that she's been setup yet again. His concentration is broken when he senses an ominous presence. He opens his eyes and is surprised and infuriated to Bonnie Bennett staring at him from across the street. He sees something dangling from her right hand. When he uses his enhanced vision to see what it is, he realizes that she's holding two blood smeared dog tags with his symbol on them. The smirk on her face makes it clear she eliminated his two best Hybrids.

He moves to stand up, only to frown when Bonnie slides into the chair across from him.

"Sending your Hybrids to do your dirty work was clever, but not clever enough." She says the moment he looks at her. "Just like manipulating witches into sacrificing me was the wrong way to go."

"You knew I was trying to kill you?" He looks at her in surprise. He had been so sure she was in dark about that night since he hadn't heard anything from Stefan.

"Yeah." Bonnie leans back in her chair. "Now let's get to why I'm here. She pauses for a second to thank the barista for the coffee she ordered. "I want you to stop the banishment order you have on Tyler and I'll leave your group of Hybrids alone."

"What makes you think I would ever do that?"Tyler is the only collateral has against Caroline at the moment and he can't see him

"I took out your best two Hybrids without even breaking a sweat. Imagine what I could do if I actually put effort into it." Her voice is calm and it's clear she's not backing down anytime soon.

"Is that a threat, witch?"He snarls angrily.

"No, it's definitely not a threat." She takes a sip of coffee. "It's a promise." She smiles wickedly at him. "Now do we have a deal or do I have to start wiping out your army?" She looks at her phone as she waits for his answer.

"Fine, you have a deal." He sighs after a few moments silence.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me." She stands up and begins walking away from the table. He glances down at the table for second and when he looks again she's long gone. Despite his fury, he has to admit he's actually impressed by her. Once again he mourns the fact that they'll never get to work together- sexually or magically because she would amazing to work with.

After calming himself down, he digs through his pockets and finds the card Silas gave him and dials the number.

"I knew you would call eventually." Silas chuckles into the phone the moment he answers

"Whatever." Klaus rolls his eyes. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"We have a deal."

"Okay, then I'll meet you at my mansion in hour."

"Great." Is all Silas says before hanging up.

Klaus slips the phone into his pocket. While he wants more than anything take out the witch without Silas' help, he wants the witch dead even more. He only hopes making this deal doesn't wind up biting him in the ass.


End file.
